Fifty Shades Untouched
by Trixiesmom2u
Summary: Christian and Ana meet in a different way. AA, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christian gripped the glass tumbler with both hands, trying desperately to still the trembling in his hands. He stared deep into the amber liquid, watching the ice cubes melt, refusing to think, refusing to remember. Finally, he lifted it up to his lips and took a long sip. He grimaced at the taste of the cheap scotch, shook his head and sipped again before setting the glass down on the table in front of him.

He was in a bar, the name of which he didn't know. Hell, he didn't even know the address. Taylor would be pissed but Christian knew he would find him, even if he didn't want to be found. It was Friday and nothing had gone right all day. A 500 million dollar deal he had been working on for 18 months fell through because he was single and his C.O.O. Ros was a woman as well as being gay. Unfortunately for Christian, the scene earlier in the evening with Leila and Elena had proven far more devastating. He'd been in the security office talking to Taylor when he had seen them on the security camera and chosen to turn up the volume on the elevator feed, not realizing that simple action would prove disasterous.

Elena was giving Leila strict orders to flagrently disobey Christian, and beg for punishment . Leila tried to explain, Grey was no longer turned on by BDSM. If anything, he seemed bored. Elena was unfazed, she was certain she could convince Grey to take Leila in the playroom one last time. There Leila would replace Christian's flogger with the one Elena provided. The first blow would shred her skin and induce bleeding, superficial, but impressive, never the less. When Leila started to complain, Elena reminded her of just how much money she was about to make. What was a little blood? If Christian closed his eyes, imagining his mother in Leila's place, the way he usually did, when he opened them, Leila would be a bloody mess and Christian would be a basket case.

Christian couldn't look at Taylor, but he managed to bite out, "Get rid of them or I swear to God I'll kill them both with my bare hands."

Of course, Elena refused to listen to Taylor. She tried her lies on him, but he was deaf to all her pleas.

For the first time in his life, Christian realized he was only a means to an end for Elena. He was her cash cow. Everything about her, every action, every motion, every word that fell from her fake botox lips were all lies, all designed to benefit her and only her. Christian couldn't understand why her insincerity was suddenly so apparent to him. How could he have been blind to her manipulations for so many years? Because she was a pedophile? Or because he was her victim. He may have played a dominant in the playroom but there was no doubt he was still Elena's sub. It suddenly all made sense. It hurt, it made his gut burn, it made him question everything he knew about Christian Grey.

Eventually, he just couldn't think about it any more. He threw on some sweats and his running shoes and silently slipped out of the house and took off running. Not jogging. Running. Running from his past and his fucked up self. His self incriminating thoughts battered his conscious as the consequences of keeping his head in the sand became increasingly apparent.

Flynn had been right. He was a victim of a pedophile. Everything that he thought he knew was wrong or tainted. He couldn't undo what happened. He couldn't change the past. It was what it was. He would have to live with it. Tears ran down his face as the shame inside himself grew. How would he ever be able to look anybody in the eye again. He was a monster. He had no morals. His best and only friend was a pedophile that had used and abused him and taught him how to use and abuse young women simply because they had long brown hair. He was a sick fuck.

Finally, nearing exhaustion, he stumbled into a small, neighborhood bar. He found a booth in the back and sat down. There were two men drinking at the bar, both over forty. Three barstools separated them. They were each drinking beer and looked like they had been there quite a while. Somewhere a radio played elevator music. Christian took a deep breath and pulled out his wallet. He didnt carry cash as a rule, but there was always an emergency hundred dollar bill tucked inside his wallet. He pulled it out, his hands trembling ever so slightly. He approached the bar and ordered a double scotch on the rocks with a bottle of beer and slid the bill across the bar. The bartender hesitating, not wanting to change such a big bill. Christian suggested he buy the bar a drink, including the bartender. The asshole smiled and did just that. Carefully pocketing the change, he made his way back to the booth.

There he sat, all alone in his booth, in the back of the bar, trying to understand how he had ever trusted her, throwing down drink after drink, trying to numb the pain in his chest. He had always considered her his one true friend. He had never bought into the pedophile accusations and now he was forced to wonder about the ramifications if she was a pedophile. The unasked question that begged to be answered; did other children suffer at Elena's hands because he had been stupid enough to believe her lies? The door to the bar opened and Grey looked up. Taylor looked at him briefly and then took a seat at the end of the bar facing the door.

Christian was loath to admit it, but he was relieved to see Taylor. Somehow, Taylor would fix everything. He always did. Christian was tired of having no one to trust, but he always had Taylor. His cpo was a man of few words. He seemed to accept Christian the way he was, without judging him. He handled everything Christian threw at him and that was plenty. Christian was grateful for that and for his loyalty, and dedication. He wondered what Taylor's opinion of Elena was. He had a sinking feeling it was a lot more accurate then the illusion Grey had held on to for so many years. The door to the bar opened again and this time a young woman entered alone. Fuck. The last thing he needed was some young bitch flirting with him. He got up and went to the restroom. When he returned to the booth, he saw the girl sitting alone two booths up from him. He sat down on the opposite side of his booth so that he faced the back. There would be no interaction with the girl if he could help it.

The hours ticked by. Taylor had stopped by twice asking if he was ready to return home. All that had done was inexplicably anger Grey. It was about one in the morning when one of the men at the bar walked over and approached the girl in the booth. He looked rough and ready for a brawl. The girl had kept to herself all night. She hadn't bothered anybody. She had talked to no one except the bartender, and even that was short and simple Thè bartender called out, "Hank! Leave her alone!" But Hank had other ideas.

"Slide over, baby."

"Excuse me?" The girl spoke up, her tone indignant but heavily slurred. Christian heard the slur and felt angry she had endangered herself like this.

"Don't play hard to get, baby. Feel this." Hank said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his crotch. "I got just what your pussy needs."

It was all Christian needed to hear. He was out of the booth and hammering the idiot before Taylor could get there. Hank got one good shot in before landing on his ass. Grey stood unsteady and wiped the blood from his mouth. The girl was horrified. As Taylor escorted Hank outside, the bartender provided ice and a clean towel for Christian's cut lip.

The girl helped him to a seat in her booth where she began to hold the ice to his mouth hoping for the bleeding to stop. She was crying and just kept apologizing over and over again.

Christian smiled at her. She seemed quite horrified that he had been hurt protecting her. He felt quite proud. She had beautiful blue eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"No one has ever saved me before like that, ever. Thank you, I mean it. You are like a white knight in shining armor, performing chivalrous deeds." She tried to smile but broke down crying.

Without asking or wondering why, Christian put his arm around the petite brunette and pulled her close, letting her sob into his chest. It took a few minutes for him to realize what he had just allowed and for the shock of it to set in. He never let anyone touch his chest. Never, because if they did, the pain was unbearable. So, how was it that he was holding her close, right smack against his chest and he was feeling nothing but content. He felt eyes on him and glanced up. Taylor was standing up watching, seemingly undecided if his assistance was required. His puzzled expression said it all. Then Taylor sat back down and looked away. Christian relaxed.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She nodded as she tried to get her emotions back under control. Finally, she let out a long shuddering breath. "I-I-I am sorry. I had a really shitty day. I just wanted to forget everything, but as usual, I've screwed up again. What's your excuse?"

"Like you, a really shitty day."

She giggled, and Christian shoved his nose into her long tresses and inhaled the sweetest scent. Feminine, musky but with traces of citrus and vanilla. He inhaled again. Was that almond?

She giggled again. "You like my shampoo?"

Christian grinned, unabashedly. "I do," he admitted.

"Who is the buzz cut?" she asked nodding her head at Taylor.

"He works for me. Ignore him, I do."

She giggled again, then asked, "Is he your body guard?"

Christian hesitated for a second and then came clean with a simple "Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No. Why? Should it?"

"I don't know. I get tired of it, the lifestyle. No privacy, cameras everywhere, having to watch every word I say, every gesture. Do you know who I am?"

She giggled again and shook her head no.

""Can we keep it that way, just for now? "

"Sure," she smiled then continued, " but it works both ways. I don't want to give my name either."

"Why? Are you famous?"

"Hardly. It just levels the playing field. I don't socialize much and most guys really put me off, but you're different. I want to get to know you. I feel like time is running out, like the clock is ticking."

"It just ticked 1:33. Are you hungry?"

"No, sorry, I'm on a liquid diet," She replied then burst out laughing.

"I could send Taylor for food."

"No. I dont want to eat."

"You have to eat, baby."

"How can I when everything is ruined! I am sorry. Dont mind me, I talk too much."

"What's wrong? Let me help you."

"Everything. Too much to talk about, but believe me, everything that could go wrong, has gone wrong." She picked up the bottle of beer and chugged down half the bottle.

"I can fix almost anything, won't you let me help?" Christian pleaded.

She stared into his grey eyes without saying a she looked away, avoiding his eyes altogether. "There is one thing, one thing I think you might be able to help me with." She paused and looked around to make sure no one was near and could hear her, then she whispered, "I am a virgin and I don't want to be."

A drunken Christian pulled his head back and stared at her with a different perspective. After considering her statement for a minute, he shook his head no. "You are too old to be a virgin and you are not ugly enough." he announced wisely.

"I'm 22 and I'm ugly. You are just too drunk to tell."

"Even drunk, I can tell you are not ugly. You should wait. Find somebody decent and kind. Not like me. I'm the last guy you would ever want to do it with, I have never been with a virgin and all I know is BDSM."

"Like cuff 'em and fuck 'em?"

"Yeah." he said, surprise evident in his voice.

She looked at him with her head tilted to one side, then nodded, making her decision. "Ok."

"Ok what? What do you mean, ok?"

"You can cuff me and fuck me. Hell, you can even blindfold me. I don't want to be whipped, though. Is that okay? Please? I mean it. Please, I don't want to die a virgin."

"Die a virgin? That is ridiculous. You have your whole future ahead of you. You are young, your life hasn't even started."

"My life is ending. I have nothing to look forward to but being homeless. I'm tired. Very tired. I can't wait any more. I might die a virgin. I can't wait,"

"You are not going to die."

"I might."

"You are not going to die!" Christian said firmly.

There was silence for a moment and then in a husky whisper, with her face buried in his chest, she said, "But what if I want to?"

Christian felt the blood drain from his face. The room spun for a minute. "Baby, you don't mean that!"

"It's alright, forget I said anything. "

"I can't forget! I can help you. Please let me help you. You are not really thinking of suicide, are you?"

"Sometimes. That's why I came out tonight. Sometimes life is just too overwhelming. I can't deal with it. I need to cash in my v card. It's not doing anything for me. I am a woman. I need to know if I can respond to a man, if I can satisfy a man because if I can't even do that, then, really, what's the point? I thought I was so smart with my 4.0 GPA, but I wasn't. I trusted my roomate and she screwed me."

"What did she do?"

"She filed a police report accusing me of stealing some of her jewelry and she told the police I do drugs and deal on campus. I HATE drugs! I would never do them. I have never even smoked pot. This is my first time getting drunk. Everyone always says have a drink, you will feel better. I say bull shit, I just feel more depressed. Today I was fired from my job because of the police investigation. Then, when I got home, there was a letter from the University Finance Dept, my grant has been revoked, as I am in violation of the morals clause. They said I do not possess the moral character that is required of their grant recipients due to the drug investigation. If I can't come up with $15,000.00 in 5 days, I will automatically be withdrawn from my classes and not graduate."

"What? That is fucking outrageous! Let me speak to those fuckers, you watch how quick they change their minds!"

Christian thumbed the tears spilling down her cheeks, still blustering about incompetent assholes. She giggled. He smiled. In a corner of the bar, Taylor snapped their picture with his phone.

The girl sagged back against Christian's chest. "I am so tired." she whispered. "Help me, please! All I want is to find out if I can be a woman. A real woman. I know I'm not a touchy feely type of person and I'm afraid I might not be any good in bed. I feel so dead inside."

"Honey, how could you ever think that? I have been with a lot of women but I never felt the way I do with you. You make me feel like you actually care. You listen to me. You don't know who I am and you don't care."

"Does that mean you will do it? Just one time together? I swear I won't ever try to find you. Please?"

Christian looked into those beautiful blue eyes, still filled with tears and knew he could never tell her no. He made up his mind and nodded his head yes. "But not tonight. I've drunk too much and I'm wrecked. Your first time has to be special. I don't want it to be like mine."

"You hurt. I know. I see it in your eyes and I can feel it. What happened?"

So Christian told her how he lost his virginity. He told her about his six long years as Elena's submissive and how he became a dominant. Then he told her what happened in the elevator and how suddenly he was able to see through her lies.

She cried and then she peppered his face with sweet little kisses. It felt so good. Then they just held each other and cried together.

"Come home with me?" he asked hopefully.

"How about you come home with me?" she asked. She looked at Taylor and Christian understood.

She started to cry again. "I'll never see you again, will I?" She looked over at Taylor. " He will never let me near you. I know it."

"Don't be silly. I'm the boss, not him."

"If we could get rid of him, you could come to my place."

"Get rid of him?"

"You know like send him for pizza?"

"That's a great !" his voice boomed across the empty bar.

Taylor immediately approached the booth.

"Can you get us some pizza?"

Taylor looked at his boss patiently and asked, "Could you repeat that sir, a little slower?"

"Pizza! Go get Pizza!"

Taylor looked at his watch and then his boss. "Sir, it's almost 3:30 in the morning. I'm afraid nothing is open."

"That never stopped you before, Taylor. I want a large pizza and I want it now. We are going to eat here. Go get it."

Taylor stared hard at Grey before finally letting out a sarcastic "Sir," and turning on his heel and walking stiffly away.

"He's pissed now." Christian said.

" Yeah, he looks like he might spit on the pizza, babe."

"Well, we won't be here when he comes back. As soon as he takes off in the SUV, we are out of here. Where do you want to go? I can get a nice suite at the Fairmont?"

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to just take you home with me. It nothing fancy like you're used to, but it's clean and it's mine. It's small, only a studio, but how much room do we need, right? I have a double bed. Going to a hotel I would really feel like a hooker."

"Well, we can't have that, can we? OK, there goes Taylor in the SUV. Let's move. I need to speak to the bartender, come on."

At the bar, Grey turned over his phone and his ruby pinky ring his grandfather gave him to the bartender with instructions to give them to Taylor when he returned and to tell him not to worry." Then with carefree smiles and a happy wave, the drunk couple staggered out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor turned the key in the ignition and heard the engine turn over. "Siri, Call Sawyer." He commanded.

"Luke, where the fuck are you?"

"One minute out, boss. I'm about two blocks away. Want me to flash my highbeams?"

" Yeah, do that. Ok, I see you. Good because I don't trust him and I know jack shit about the chick he's with. Don't let him see you. Just keep an eye on him till I get back."

"Where did he send you?"

"He wants pizza." Taylor replied, his seething anger obvious.

The sound of Sawyer's laughter just irritated Taylor more. "Fuck you, Sawyer. Just keep him safe till I get back."

"Roger."

Taylor slipped the gearshift into drive and slid smoothly out into the night. Five minutes later his phone pinged.

"Taylor."

"T, we got a problem."

Suddenly tense and alert, Taylor pulled over to the side. "What problem, Luke?" He said carefully, in measured tones.

"They're gone. Not just that but he gave his phone and ring to the bartender with a message for you not to worry."

"That dumb crazy motherfucker, I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him! Start driving around the neighborhood. They couldn't have gotten far. They are both so drunk they can barely walk."

Despite the security teams best effort, Grey could not be found. Barney managed to find a video clip of Grey and the girl riding on the back of a garbage truck, holding on with just one hand, laughing and waving at every car they passed. Subsequent interviews with the driver turned up nothing. The dumb ass never saw them or heard them.

The bartender only remembered that the girl was twenty two. He had looked at her ID when she first came in. He couldn't remember her name but he thought her first name might begin with an A. The last name he had no clue. Yet he knew Christian Grey's name, god damn fucker, getting his signature on the NDA had cost a fortune.

Taylor had a photo of the girl, one where she was leaning against Christian's chest and looking up at him. He sent a copy of it to Barney who was working on finding her. He would find her, eventually, but would it be in time?

It had been cold that Friday night with temperatures in the thirties. Saturday was still cold and it rained all day with a high in the low forties. Taylor worried that Grey was passed out somewhere in an alley where no one would find him. He had his men search every alley for one square mile but it turned up nothing. As the day wore on, Taylor became increasingly frustrated. It was as if Grey had disappeared off the face of the earth. Saturday turned into Sunday and still no word from Grey. Guilt was eating at his insides. He should have sent Sawyer to get pizza. Hell, he should have just said no, time to go, but the dumb fucker looked so happy. He had this goofy smile on his face the whole time he was with the chick, in the end, he just didn't have the heart to bust the kids bubble. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when his phone rang.

Now he had to worry about certain failsafe protocols going into effect. If Christian Grey was incommunicado for 48 hours, if his security team could not confirm his location and well being, the shit would really hit the fan. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat until he read the caller I.D. It was Barney. Not a kidnapper, the press, or god forbid, his mother. "What you got, kid?" he asked Barney gruffly.

" I think I found her! Her name is Anastasia Steele! She's living with a Katherine Kavenaugh. I texted the info to you along with a photo."

"Thanks, Barney. Great job. I'll be in touch."

One look at the photo and Taylor knew they had the girl. It was a little before five pm when his team pulled up to the address. He had men on the roof, the underground garage and the rear fire exit. Not to mention the stairs, the basement and the main lobby. He took the stairs to the third floor, double checked his gun and moved to unit 3D. He knocked loudly and firmly. It took a while for someone to answer and it wasn't Steele.

"Who is it?" A female called out.

"Jason Taylor, we need to speak with Anastasia Steele, regarding an investigation."

The door opened immediately revealing a stunning blond. "I told you before, she doesn't live here anymore."

"Miss Kavenaugh, it is imperative we speak with her immediately. Do you have her new address?"

The blond looked perplexed. I gave that to you already. Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

At that point, a frustrated Taylor kicked the door in, grabbed Kavenaugh by the wrist and stiff armed her backwards into the apartment. Bending her wrist backwards, causing her to flinch in pain, he growled "I am really not in the mood to play games, just tell me what I want to know. Where is she?"

She looked at Taylor and suddenly it was like a light went off. "I know you! You're Christian Grey's head of security." Her eyes narrowed, " What does he have to do with Ana?"

Taylor increased the pressure on her wrists, kicking the door shut and snarled in her ear, "Don't make me hurt you, little girl, just tell me where she is," shoving her hard against the wall for emphasis. A half hysterical Katherine Kavenaugh still refused to answer, completely pissing Taylor off. He drew his gun and shoved the barrel hard against her scalp, "Tell me, damn it. Don't fuck with me or I swear to god I'll splatter your brains all over this fucking wall."

The results were what counted and Katherine Kavenaugh was spouting out an address so fast, Taylor had to ask her to repeat it. Then he called in Ryan ordering him to restrain her and stay with her until he was told otherwise and to make sure she communicated with no one.

It was nearing six before he had everyone in position. The new location looked a lot more promising. The block was filled with 3 and four story attached row homes and was about five blocks from the bar she'd been drinking in. He pulled out a key ring Sawyer had found in the booth. Sure enough, one of the keys unlocked the front door. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could. Kavenaugh had said it was apt 4b. He listened at the door and recognized the sound of Christian snoring. Smiling grimly, he was used the key, opening the door with one hand, his gun in the other.

They were there, sleeping together, dead to the world. Fuck. The girl was naked. He looked on the floor and saw Grey's boxers and spat out a string of curses while running his free hand through his hair. He picked up Grey's wrist and took his pulse. It was a little slow 62 instead of his usual 74 but it was strong and steady. He pulled the sheet up from where it was tangled around her waist, covering them both and called Sawyer in. Together they searched the small studio apartment, looking for a drug stash. It was easy to do as it was just one small room and a bath. They checked everything, light fixtures, toilet tank, freezer, stove, all the usual places and then some but no drugs were found.

No drugs, no signs of drug use. The apt was clean and tidy. Her entire wardrobe consisted of two pairs of jeans, two tee shirts, one sweatshirt and two pairs of panties, cheap white cotton along with two bras from Walmart. The refrigerator was basically empty. Aside from ketsup, mustard and mayonnaise the only thing it contained was a six back of this girl was dealing drugs, she was doing a piss poor job of it. He picked her jeans up off the floor and searched her pockets. There was a twenty dollar bill in one pocket and her drivers license and her college ID in the other. He pulled a chair up to the end of the bed and put his feet up on the edge of the mattress, He closed his eyes for a moment but knew now was not the time to relax. Until he had Grey safely back in Escala, he needed to be vigilant. He should wake them, but decided to give them another couple of minutes while he sent out some orders via text. He had just finished ordering security cameras outside the entrance door when the hair on the back of his neck rose.

He looked up to see Anastasia blue eyes staring at him as her hand covered her mouth, silencing a scream. He watched her momentary shock at seeing someone in her room and her recovery as she recognized him.

"How did you get in?" she asked curiously.

Taylor pulled her key ring out of his pocket and jingled it in the air. "Missing something?" he asked.

"I thought I forgot them in the bar," She said, her confusion apparent.

"You did. Now my question to you is, how did you get in?"

Ana bit her lip and looked away.

"Ms Steele, how did you get in?" Taylor asked more forcefully.

"We went over the roofs and down the fire escape."

"The roofs are all connected?" he asked dubiously.

"Mostly"

"Meaning no. Are you saying you had to jump from one roof to another?"

"What do you think? We don't have wings, we can't fly. Besides, it's a really small gap, 3-4 feet tops."

Taylor stared at her in horror. The thought of either one of them jumping 3-4 feet fifty feet up in the air, when they could barely walk was unthinkable. Frowning, he reached into the side pocket of the grey fleece jacket he was wearing and tossed her a small plastic cup. "I need a sample." he said, stating the obvious. Ana rolled her eyes.

"I need something to wear," she complained.

"Here." Taylor tossed her Grey's white undershirt.

She smiled, and pulled it over her head then ducked under the sheets while got her arms through and pulled it down. Carefully and slowly she stood up, then grabbed for the bookcase as the room spun. Unfortunately, her stomach started spinning too. She darted for the bathroom and made just in time as her stomach decided to reject its contents. It wasn't much, but the dry heaves kept her on her knees for a while. Finally, she stood, rinsed her mouth, shut the door and pee'd in the cup Taylor provided.

When she reentered the room, her friend was sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly drunker than he had been when he woke up earlier and found her going away bottle of scotch. Ana handed the cup to Taylor and silently watched as he tested the sample. Then, after checking his watch, he turned his attention back to her barely conscious friend. She watched as Taylor forced him to his feet and dragged him to the bathroom. She shook her head. One thing she had learned about her friend, he didn't like being told what to do. If Taylor ordered him to pee in the cup, he would probably pee every place else but the cup. She couldn't help but giggle when she heard Taylor roar, "Hold your dick, god damn it! Aim it! NO! Fuck! Shit! In the fucking cup, No! Hold it!"

Ana's muffled giggles turned in to uncontrollable laughter as she pictured a huge dick weaving and bobbing drunkenly, spraying pee everywhere. She quieted when she heard the toilet flush and watched a sweaty, beet red Taylor with wet trails of misguided pee covering his grey fleece jacket and sweat pants. Grey flopped down on the bed with a silly smile on his face. Then he saw Ana and grinned from ear to ear. "Hi," he said, his voice anything but innocent.

"Hi, yourself." Ana replied then looked to Taylor, who was finishing up Christian's drug test and couldn't resist commenting, "So, Taylor. I see you got what you needed."

Taylor looked up slowly and delibertly, a warning look in his green eyes. "Why don't we just check your test results?" Taylor looked down and swore, " Son of a bitch, congratulations, you're clean."

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"Well, much as I am happy that you don't use drugs, it complicates matters."

"Not really. Kate Kavenaugh hates me, she has decided to destroy me and she will probably succeed." She nodded at her friend, once again prone. "He's rich. She won't bother him." She moved over and sat beside him on the bed, casually running her fingers through his copper locks. "You'll keep him safe. I know that. She's dangerous, maybe even more dangerous than Elena. Don't let her near him. She can smell a secret a mile away. And pray to God Elena and Kate never meet up because the world is not ready if those two teamed up."

"What about you?" Taylor asked, his weary eyes suddenly narrow and sharp, wondering what Grey told her about Elena.

"Me? You don't have to worry about me, I would never bother him. We had our own little lost weekend and it will have to do. I'll be going away soon anyways." She gave a short forced laugh, then quieted.

Taylor let out a long breath. "If you really think it's that simple, you are very naive. He let you in. He shared shit with you he doesn't even tell his shrink. He's very possessive. He is not going to give you up so easily."

Then Sawyer suddenly entered the room and interrupted.

"T - all hell is breaking loose. The press is here and a satellite truck from Kavenaugh Media just showed up."

"Fuck!" screamed Taylor. "Luke, get your pick up to the street behind this one. We'll go over the roofs and meet you there. Tell the boys downstairs we need a distraction. Make them think all the action is right here."

"Roger."

Taylor looked at Anastasia and snapped, "Get dressed!"

"Why? I live here, remember?"

"For fucks sake, I don't have time for your shit now. Get your fucking pants on now or I swear I'll carry you out of here in that fucking tee shirt." Taylor roared.

Ana glared at him but bent down and picked up her jeans.

Taylor turned his attention to her friend, shoving his long legs back into the Grey fleece pants yanking him up to a standing position, dressing him like a baby and bellowing at him the whole minutes later he was shoving a befuddled Christian toward the stairs to the roof and passing him off to the giant by the door called Sawyer. Ana stood in the middle of her room, defiant, refusing to take one step.

Taylor stood in the doorway, talking into his wrist. He looked her over and growled,"Where are your shoes?"

"I forgot. I lost them last night coming down the fire escape."

"Please understand, Ms Steele, I would very much prefer to leave you here but there are too many unanswered questions, and frankly, its not boss has a thing for you, that means your safety becomes my priority. Therefore, you will be accompanying us home. Since you have nothing to protect your feet, I will carry you. Times up, Ms Steele, over my shoulder or bridal style?"

The brunette stared at Taylor with a mutinous look and suddenly darted for the door. Taylors long arm reached out and grabbed her but she continued to struggle. Taylor gave her a shake and demanded she calm down. Instead, Ana sank her teeth into his hand that was pulling her closer. "Fuck!" An outraged Taylor roared as he stared at his now bleeding hand. Then he jerked her off the ground and slammed her across his shoulder. Without hesitation he firmly smacked her ass, causing her to cry out. Her struggling stopped immediately. Taylor had the grace to feel guilty, but he was also relieved Grey was already on the roof. If he had seen Taylor smack Ms Steele he would have been fired for real.

Taking a deep breath and feeling calmer, he exited the apartment with Ms Steele over his shoulder and trotted up the stairs.

Upstairs, on the roof, Sawyer looked with relief at the girl in Taylors arms. "He wants her. All he does is ask where his girlfriend is. Reynolds has him, I'm going to bring my truck around. "

Taylor laughed until he came to the gap in the roofs.

The gap between the two roofs was only three feet. Taylor shone his Maglite and Ana's building was clearly lower, meaning they didn't just have to jump across but up as well. It wasn't a big difference, probably less than a foot, but it changed everything. Neither one of these two were in shape to make that jump. He turned to Ana and glared.

"I have come home this way but I never left this way." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Taylor whistled and the team on the roof gathered round. "They can't make that jump. We are going to have to give them a hand." The men looked at him dubiously. "First, we assist the young lady. Reynolds, get over there." Taylor nodded at the other roof.

"Reynolds, stretch your arms out." Taylor commanded. Then he looked down at Ana, "Ms Steele, I'm going to lift you up and Reynolds is going to grab you and pull you up to the next roof. Okay?"

Ana said nothing as the burly security men lifted her up like she weighed nothing and handed her up to Reynolds, who easily pulled her onto the roof.

"Mr Grey. Your turn."

"My turn? My turn what? I want to go back to bed."

"Sir, your girl is up there and Sawyer is trying to take advantage of her."

"What?! Who? Sawyer? Where?" He snarled.

"Let us give you a boost sir," Taylor nodded at Doyle and they each shoved him up in the air towards Reynolds, who grabbed his arms and pulled with all his might heaving him up on the next roof.

"You need help, Taylor?" Reynolds half teased.

"I'm not a Marine if I can't make that jump." He stepped back a few paces, then ran and vaulted up and over to the next roof."

Getting downstairs and to the truck proved easy; trying to convince Grey that Sawyer was not interested in his girl, not so much. Then the girl distracted him. She kissed Grey's cheek and called him brave, and just like that, Grey calmed down and kissed her back.

Ana noticed the two black SUV'S fall into place ahead of the pick up. She thought it odd and wondered what famous person might be inside one of them. It wasn't till they reached their destination that she realized they were all together and that two more black SUVs had been behind them. If there had been some police cars, it would have looked like a presidential motorcade. She caught a glimpse of the press on the sidewalk, the satellite trucks parked up the block and the constant flashes of cameras, then Taylor barked out "Down!" and she was suddenly prone on the bench seat with her new found friend on top of her.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered in her ear. "I'll keep you safe."

She tried not to cry, but his words meant so much, the tears came. He meant what he said and more importantly, he made her feel safe. It was a glorious feeling. She kissed his cheek then and said softly, " I know. Thank you."

He moaned at her words and found her lips and began to kiss her in earnest. Her response was everything he could have hoped for. Then he felt the truck stop. The door flew open and Taylor was standing there giving him a very disapproving look. Too bad. He sat up, ran his fingers through his hair and made his way out of the truck, never letting go of her hand. He was startled when Taylor entered the elevator with them. Pissed that he would not be able to continue kissing, he commented snarkily, "We have an elevator just for staff, Taylor."

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you, Sir."

"It's over, Taylor. I'm safe and sound. Forget about it."

Grey wasn't sure what he said wrong, but if Taylor had been pissed before he was now out and out furious. As the elevator doors pinged their opening alert, Taylor stepped out stiffly and ordered, "My office, sir."

Grey's wits were still addled. He followed Taylor into the Security office. Welch was there. But what made him stop in his tracks was Flynn was there. What the fuck was going on? Suddenly, Christian wanted to grab the girl and run. His eyes darted nervously around the room and just as he reached his decision to leave, the door shut and Taylor snapped, "Sit the fuck down,"

The girl held onto his arm with both hands, Christian read the fear in her eyes. "It's alright," he said calmly to her. "He didn't mean to scare you, he's just pissed with me."

"No, sir. Pissed is when you send me for pizza in the middle of the night. Pissed is where you brawl with a reporter and I have to pay them off. Pissed is when you have me make elaborate plans and then change your mind at the last minute. I am way, way past pissed off. By the way, I think you should introduce your girlfriend to Welch and Flynn."

"Well, I don't." Christian replied in true spoiled brat fashion.

"Christian, I must insist." Flynn interjected.

Christian hesitated, then said softly, " Honey, that's Dr John Flynn, my therapist and the other guy is Welch, my overall head of security."

Flynn smiled at the introduction, "Christian, we can't call her honey."

Christian didn't reply. Flynn's smile faded. Taylor looked grimmer than ever as he suddenly understood. "You don't even know her name, do you?" he yelled.

"Don't yell at him." The brunette suddenly commanded. "It was a mutual decision. We decided on no names." She explained, then added, " Could we have some advil please?"

Taylor ignored her request. "You knew who he was though, didn't you?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. Everybody in Seattle knows who he is."

"I'm not everybody and I didn't know. I know when he told me you were his body guard that he must be rich, but that's all."

"You really expect me to believe you didn't know you were drinking with Christian Grey?"

She ignored Taylor and turned to look at Grey. "Christian. What a lovely name."

As if they were all alone, Christian smiled and asked, "Will you tell me your name now?"

"Anastasia. Anastasia Steele."

Christian lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Anastasia, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Call me Ana."

Flynn cleared his throat then. "Okay. I know everyone is tired but I want to speak privately with a few of you. Just a few minutes of your time. I'll start with Taylor. While you and Anastasia are waiting Christian, perhaps you could grab a shower and change your clothes. No offense but they reek of alcohol."

Christian grabbed Anastasia by the hand and without a word, headed for the door.

"Hold on, cowboy!" Taylor called out. "Anastasia stays here."

"No. She stays with me. I promised to keep her safe and she stays with me." His arm wrapped around her protectively.

"The bedroom cameras and audio are live," Taylor shouted just before the door slammed shut.

Welch stood and excused himself, saying he had a lot of work to do. Taylor said to start by checking on Ryan and finding our how Katherine Kavenaugh got through to her father.

Finally the room was empty except for Taylor and Flynn.

"So Jason, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"When is the last time you slept?"

"I don't need a lot of sleep. Listen, doc, I really have a lot of work to do."

"You sound worried?"

"Hell, yes, I am worried. I don't know this girl and Grey is acting like a high school kid in love. I have a thousand questions and no answers. What have I done to make him not trust me? To make him run from me and jeopardize his life? To have him leave his phone and tracking devise and run off with a stranger? A stranger, someone he only knew a few hours. He trusted her more than he trusts me. Maybe I'm not the man for this job anymore. Maybe it's time for me to move on."

"Jason, I know this has been a very difficult experience..."

"Difficult experience? The only thing that could have hurt more is if it was my daughter missing. I saw his dead body lying on the cold ground in every freaking alley I walked down. I imagined him being tortured by kidnappers and waited for their call. Why didn't he just bring her the fuck home? Instead he runs off with her on a fucking garbage truck! Do you know he was so fucking drunk, I could barely understand him? And then, they jump a roof fifty feet up? God must have drafted every guardian angel on duty last night to watch his ass because for sure, he should be dead and I should resign."

"He needs you, Jason. I doubt you are aware of what a stabilizing influence you are to Christian. Cut him some slack. He had no idea he would meet a woman who would bewitch him. The photo you showed of him holding her to his chest is significant and life changing. You know how possessive he is. Do really see her leaving Escala any time soon? Be patient with him. His epiphany with Elena had to be extremely painful. He is going to need everyone's support to get through it."

Taylor sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Jason. Send me Christian whenever he is ready. And Jason, I know this isn't easy for you, but any time you need to talk..."

Taylor reacted with a look of absolute horror on his face, standing quickly, "I got it, doc. No problem. Thanks for coming over. I appreciate it. I'll check on Christian now." and he quickly left the room.

"


	3. Chapter 3

"Christian," Flynn greeted.

"John," Christian acknowledged.

"I realize you are not really feeling up to this, so I am going to make this very brief. How are you dealing with yesterday's revelations?"

"Yesterday was pretty painful, but now, I just feel incredibly stupid. I was all set to destroy her until Taylor asked if she ever took photos. Yes, there are photos. I had forgotten about them. She told me they were badges of courage because they were always taken during punishment sessions. I am sure there are photos I know nothing about. Taylor wants to get someone to see what she has before we do anything drastic."

"That sounds wise."

There was a long silence between the two men. Finally, Christian asked the question he had been dreading.

"John, do you think she has hurt other young boys?"

Flynn sighed regretfully, "I am sorry to tell you this, Christian, but yes, I do."

Christian buried his face in his hands and cried. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Not stupid, Christian, vulnerable. Young, innocent, full of self loathing. It's not surprising. As a friend of your mother, you naturally trusted her. You are a victim. Do not blame yourself. We will discuss all this in future sessions. Right now, I want you to rest. You look like hell."

"Okay, uh, John, hmm, uh, yeah, alright, John, I was just wondering something."

"Indeed. What we're you wondering Christian? It's not like you to be all tongue tied."

"Well, I was wondering how do you tell the difference between someone who says they want to kill themselves but never will and people who say it and mean it?"

Flynn sat up straight and stared into Christian's eyes as if he could see inside his soul. Finally he looked away and said softly, "You can't. Anyone who speaks about ending their existence is at risk. It's very, very serious. Who are we speaking about?"

"I don't think I can tell you."

Suddenly Flynn's voice thundered across the room, "Don't give me that bullshit. It's Anastasia, isn't it? Damn it, Christian, you know everything in this room is confidential. How would you feel if she stepped in front of a bus tomorrow? If you are really her friend, you have to help her get help. I heard you promise her today you would keep her safe, I trust you understand that includes keeping her safe from herself?"

Christian looked down, full of shame, unable to meet Flynn's eyes.

"What have you done Christian?"

Silence.

"Tell me Christian. You know we have no secrets here. I can't help you if you don't tell me. Does this have to do with Anastasia?"

Christian nodded yes.

Flynn sighed with frustration. "Christian, it's probably not as bad as you think it is. Just tell me. Does it have anything to do with Anastasia wanting to harm herself?"

Christian looked over at Flynn in awe, always amazed how the man seemed to know all his secret thoughts. Finally, he gave in.

"Anastasia doesn't want to be a virgin anymore, so I agreed to help her."

"Oh, for God's sake, Christian! How could you?"

"It's complicated John. If I didn't say yes, she would have ended up being raped. She doesn't really want to lose her virginity, but it's all mixed up in her head. She doesn't want to die a virgin. "

"Let me see if I have this straight. Anastasia is contemplating suicide but is reluctant to die a virgin. Is that right so far?" Flynn asked in a strangely soft and almost lethal tone

"Yes." Christian agreed.

"So you have decided to help her by removing the only obstacle in her path? Are you out of your mind? I can't talk to you anymore today. I need to think about this when I feel a bit calmer and more rational. Christian, in the mean time, you are not, NOT to relieve this young lady of her virginity. Is that clear?"

Christian nodded, still staring at the floor.

"Promise me you won't take her virginity even if she is offering it as a gift."

"I promise John, I won't take her virginity. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet," Christian agreed stubbornly.

Inwardly, Flynn smiled, knowing the crisis was temporarily averted. The doctor had a 1001 questions for Christian but now was not the time to ask them. Christian was acting like a teenager not a CEO. Interesting.

"I am holding you to your promise, Christian. If for any reason you are tempted to change your mind, call me. I'll be back tomorrow and I am going to want to speak with her. I also remind you that by law, if I feel she is a real threat to hurt herself, I might have to hospitalize her."

"God, Flynn, no, please, no"

"I can't make any promises, Christian. Be her friend. She needs to know she is not alone. Sometimes life can be very over whelming, especially if you are all alone and only 22. I don't want to make her feel pressured. Perhaps you could suggest her talking to me about her problems?"

"I could do that."

" go get some rest."

Christian came out to find Gail had shown Ana to the upstairs guest room, provided her with sleepwear and offered her something to eat. Ana had declined food, as well as the provided brand new silk nightgown Gail had provided. Gail dug into her own wardrobe and gave her an oversized white t shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms with a drawstring waist. According to Gail, the simple outfit was exactly what she wanted. She gave Gail an appreciative hug and went to bed.

Security said she had been asleep about fifteen minutes and cameras and alarms were all active. Grey asked where Taylor was and Sawyer explained he'd sent him to get some sleep since he hadn't had any in over 48 hours. Grey ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tamp down the guilt. Then Sawyer informed him that Ryan had been arrested at the Kavenaugh apt. He had allowed her to use the bathroom unaware there was a panic button inside. Welch already had legal working on it but he needed to be arraigned before he could post bail and that would be sometime tomorrow. There was also a high likelihood that Kavenaugh would press charges against Taylor for assault.

Grey looked at Sawyer like he was crazy, the idea of Taylor assaulting a woman was ludicrous. Then Sawyer explained Ms Kavenaugh had been reluctant to share Ms Steele's address. He meant to scare her but was a little rougher than he intended. Grey asked what Ms Kavenaugh injuries were and Sawyer explained that she got smart with him and he just overreacted.

"Sawyer. What did he do? "

"He threw her face first into a wall, put his gun up against her head and threatened to splatter her brains all over the wall if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know."

"What injuries is she claiming?"

"Her wrists are both sprained and she has facial bruising as well as bruises to her arms."

"Get Welch on your phone and let me speak with him."

Sawyer did as requested and handed his phone to Welch. "Sawyer brought me up to date on Ryan and Taylor. I don't care what you have to do or how much it costs, Taylor doesn't spend the night in jail, not now, not ever. I know Eamon Kavenaugh, he will try everything to make that happen, especially if Taylor was a little rough on his daughter. Are we clear? Good. Next, the daughter deals drugs and made false charges against Anastasia. Get the information we need to have the charges dropped. Take care of this Welch."

"Sir, Taylor said to let you know there's mac N cheese if you're hungry. Also a sub."

"Thank you, Sawyer, but I think I'll just go to bed."

Christian entered his bedroom and thought of Anastasia upstairs. Suddenly, the room felt big and empty and he felt disappointed she wasn't there. He slid under the covers and missed the smell of her hair, and the soft steady sound of her breathing. Jesus, what was happening to him. He finally fell asleep at one am only to wake up from a nightmare an hour later. Not the usual nightmare, this one was different. Ana was walking on campus when Katherine Kavenaugh came up behind her with a huge knife and started stabbing her. He woke up all sweaty, calling her name.

Flynn will have a field day with that dream, he thought as he decided to change his shirt and go play his piano.

Ana heard the far off sound of the piano. She had not been able to sleep, too much to think about. She had hoped Christian would come for her and relieve her of her virginity but he hadn't. Now she wondered if he ever would. She slipped out in the hallway and made her way to the stairs. She could just see him from there. She sat and watched silently, in awe at how well he played but sad that he suffered so. The music was sad, haunting, almost painful to listen to. She slowly made her way down the stairs and over to the piano. Tears were streaming down her face. He saw her reflection in the window as she approached and stopped playing.

"Ana! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

" You hurt." She said, dimply. " I can feel it, the pain, through the music."

He patted the bench beside him and said, "Then I will have to play something more up beat." and started playing High Hopes singing it as well. Ana joined in and soon they were both laughing. They ended the song and looking at her beautiful smile, Christian knuckles her jaw line, "That's much better. You look so beautiful when you smile. It's like the sun suddenly shining on an overcast day. Come, let's go to bed." and he grabbed her hand and led her still smiling to his bedroom.

"Are we going to do it tonight?" she asked a bit nervously.

" No, Relax. Tonight is just about sleeping."

"Okay." She climbed into his bed, immediately comforted by the familiar scent of his cologne. He climbed in behind and spooned his body to hers. Unable to resist, he buried his nose in her hair and whispered gently, "Go to sleep, Anastasia . I have you and you are safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Christian woke up slowly. He was warm, comfortably warm. He suddenly became aware of breathing and realized someone was breathing on him! Alarmed, he quickly opened his eyes and realized he was not alone. He was just about to panic when he remembered Ana. He let out a long breath and felt his body sag with relief. He looked down at the top of her head. It was resting on his chest. Surprisingly, there was no pain. He wondered why? He had assumed being drunk the night before had been the reason she was able to touch him but he wasn't drunk now. She looked so small curled up against him, her head tucked into his shoulder and chest, her arm flung across his chest. Too bad she was wearing his t shirt. He sniffed her hair and smiled. Damn she smelled good. He felt his morning erection and tried to figure out the easiest way to slip out of her arms without waking her. Slowly, he carefully inched his way out from under her and headed for the en suite. He took a leak, washed his face and hands and brushed his teeth. Then he headed to the kitchen for coffee, still clad in just his underwear. Taylor appeared out of nowhere, like he had been hiding inside the wall just waiting to pop out. "Sir, " he greeted, frowning at his appearance.

"Relax Taylor, Gail's seen me in less." Noticing Taylors frown, Christian offered, " Like when I come back from the pool?"

Taylor just grunted.

Christian sat down to the kitchen island with a grin as Gail placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Along with a glass of orange juice and a bottle of Advil. Taylor positioned himself against a wall where he could watch his two favorite people and sip coffee at the same time. He was tempted to leave and watch the security feed, but knew his very presence would add to the entertainment value.

"Sir, what would you like to eat?" asked Gail.

" I think just a piece of toast for now."

"When would you like lunch, sir?"

"At lunch time. Why is it so bright in here? Did you have the windows washed?"

"No, sir."

Christian reached for the Advil, popped two in his mouth and was swallowing them down when Gail said, "Regarding lunch, sir, it's 2:30 pm, will you be wanting lunch or dinner at the usual time?"

The juice came spraying out of his mouth, along with some startled sounds that eventually turned into swear words and then an apology to Gail.

He looked over at a laughing Taylor. "You knew?" he accused, stating the obvious.

"Of course, I knew. I have been up since 6:00."

"Is it really 2:30 in the afternoon?"

Taylor laughed, "Yes, sir, it is."

"How the fuck did I sleep so long?"

You had a nightmare sir, and played the piano. Then Ms Steele joined you and you invited her to your bed. That was about 4 am."

"You're telling me I slept ten and a half hours straight with someone else in my bed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fuck, I need Flynn."

"He called, sir. He will be stopping by before dinner to speak with you and Ms Steele."

"Christian!"

All eyes turned towards the hallway leading to the master bedroom.

"Out here, Ana." replied Christian.

Ana came walking out of his bedroom dressed in one of his white, silk, button down shirts, that hung just past her knees. "Christian, I can't find my.. clothes." She looked at Taylor and Gail nervously and continued, " I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company."

Christian and Taylor burst out laughing, the woman just smiled. "Baby, Taylor is not company and neither is Mrs Jones. Technically, she is my cook and housekeeper, but really, she's the boss here and she keeps all the guys in line. Come, sit down."

"Christian! I need clothes! I am not sitting out here practically naked! I need some clothes now!"

Christian grinned from ear to ear, thinking she looked so beautiful flushed with anger and wondering how much more beautiful she would look flushed from passion and multiple orgasms.

Taylor spoke up then, "Ms Steele, did you check the Nordstrom Bag?"

"No, why would I?"

"My apology, Ma'am. The clothes in the bag are for you."

Ana frowned. Christian nodded his approval at Taylor and looked at Ana. "Go, have a shower and get dressed. I want to have breakfast with you." Ana smiled at him, turned and ran back to his bedroom.

Sawyer entered the room then. Taylor looked over at him and Sawyer nodded. Taylor nodded back. "I have to go downstairs now. Sawyer will explain." Then grabbing Gail and kissing her long and hard, he left.

Christian watched Taylor enter the elevator and looked to Sawyer.

Speaking in hushed tones so Gail would not hear, Sawyer explained, "The police are here with a warrant. He didn't want any drama in front of the ladies."

Grey nodded, understanding but angry that his most essential employee and friend were being taken away from him. "Where's my phone?"

"I believe it is charging on your nightstand, sir."

Christian quickly rose and strode to his bedroom and snatched the phone off the heard the shower running and knew Ana was inside, probably under the water. Somehow, that vision calmed him. She belonged here with him. He knew that even if he lacked the words to explain it. He grabbed a pair of clean sweat pants and a clean tee shirt and quickly changed into them. He needed a shower but he needed to make these calls first.

Passing the kitchen, he asked Gail to bring him coffee to his office. Once behind his desk, he called his father and explained the situation. His father agreed to immediately drop everything and work on getting Taylor out on bail.

Next, he called his legal department and advised them his father was handling Taylor's case personally. Then he called Sawyer in for a security update. Sawyer quickly informed him that Gail and Ana were outside crying.

Tears. Christian dreaded them. He always felt so uncomfortable around crying women. Then he remembered how much Ana had cried this weekend and how he hadn't felt any distress offering her comfort. Perhaps it would work again.

He followed Sawyer out to the great room. Ana and Gail were cradled together crying into each others neck. Christian sat down beside Gail, awkwardly offering a pat on her shoulder. "Ladies," he began but immediately their crying grew louder. "Please, Gail, I promise you he will be home as soon as possible. It's going to be okay. I would never let anything happen to Jason. I have sent my father to get him out and you know my father."

Gail looked up through tear stained eyes with hope, "Your father? Really? Oh, I feel so much better."

"Who is his father?" Ana whispered.

"He is a very famous trial attorney." Gail confided, as if Christian wasn't standing right there.

"Oh, I see," replied Ana.

"Gail, I want you to go take the rest of the day off. Go soak in a nice, hot bath and then a nap. When you wake up, come see me and I will give you the latest news."

Gail nodded, wiping her eyes with a white frilled hanky, and standing with a hand from Christian. Sawyer appeared out of nowhere and held out his arms and Gail stumbled into them, still crying as Luke led her away.

Ana wiped her eyes again with the back of her hand. "You know he carried me up the stairs and over all the roofs and down to Sawyers truck just so my feet wouldn't get dirty." She hiccupped.

"I have to confess, I don't remember much once I started drinking your scotch."

Ana smiled.

"Why would your feet get dirty?"

"Remember? I lost my shoes when I slipped coming down the fire escape ladder from the roof?"

Christian frowned, "Now that I remember. I thought you were going to fall off. You scared the shit out of me."

"You worry too much."

Christian muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse. "After your shoe fell off, you kicked the other one off."

Ana giggled and continued, "Well, those were my only shoes and Taylor said I couldn't walk barefoot. When I tried to get away, he grabbed me and we struggled. He made me so angry but he is so strong. I couldn't get away from him so I bit him."

Christian laughed out loud in disbelief, "You bit Taylor?"

"Yes, I bit cranky, tired Taylor and he promptly swung me over his shoulder and swatted my ass. Hard. So I decided to let him carry me."

Christian was on the floor in hysterics. Even Ana was grinning. "When we got to the gap, he passed me over to Sawyer, but Sawyer is so big and scary, I started screaming. The next thing I knew I was back in Taylors arms, bridal style. He didn't holler like I expected. He just told me I was safe and not to be afraid. He pointed his flashlight down to the surface of the roof and it was covered in broken glass. I nodded then because I understood. He didn't want me to get hurt."

"I don't think it's right that I was there and can't remember anything and I am not sure how I feel about him swatting you."

"Honey, he hadn't slept in over two and a half days and I bit him, hard on his hand. What would you have done?"

Christian gave her a sheepish grin, " I think its safe to say I wouldn't have stopped with one swat."

Ana slid off the couch and curled into his body, resting her head on his chest. "You are so bad," she murmured into his shirt. His arm snaked around her tighter, pulling her body closer and soon he was placing kisses on her neck and biting her ear and then laying her prone on the floor, straddling her body and sucking the life out of her mouth as their tongues danced together.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he became aware of someone calling his name

Slowly the room came back into focus and Sawyer's persistent and annoying "Mr Grey" grew louder and louder.

A furious and decidedly disheveled Christian turned his head to glare at a Sawyer who was staring at the ceiling. "If I don't fucking answer you, maybe you need to leave."

"Ms Kavenaugh is on the phone for you sir. Do you want me to take a message?"

"No!" Grey roared, leaping to his feet, promising Ana he would be right back and then running after Sawyer.

.

Ana didn't really expect him to return and he didn't. It made her sad. Everything made her sad lately. The only time she didn't feel sad was when Christian kissed her or when he held her close in bed. Her life was a huge mess and everything was just so out of control. No job meant no money, no graduation and along with no money, came no place to live. In the middle of all this was Christian Grey. What could he possibly see in her? Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she tried to get a hold of herself and her emotions. She needed to start planning, start dealing with things, not giving up. She needed a job and she needed to appeal the Finance Department's decision to revoke her grant. Surely, it was unjust to punish someone for a crime they had never been convicted of? Maybe Christian might have a suggestion. In the meantime, she needed her laptop. Feeling more positive, she went in search of Sawyer only to stumble into him just outside the library. He looked very formal in his black suit, very intimidating and Ana instinctively stepped backwards, earning her a frown from Sawyer.

"Ms Steele," he announced. " Dr Flynn would like to speak with you."

"Why?"

A man peeked out from behind Sawyers bulk. He had a gentle, reassuring smile which immediately put Ana on edge.

"Hello, Ms Steele. I just want to speak with you about your adventure with Christian."

Ana didn't buy that. "Why?" she asked.

"Just to get a different perspective."

"No. I am sorry but I don't feel comfortable discussing Christian with you." Ana replied and turned to go back to the library.

"Wait! Ms Steele!" Flynn called.

Ana paused and then turned.

Flynn was in front of Sawyer now. " I really need to speak to you. We don't have to discuss Christian."

Ana tilted her head, confused, then angry as she suddenly understood. "What exactly do you want to talk about, Doctor?" Feeling her temper ready to rise and attack this man.

Flynn let out a long, uneasy, breath. "I thought we might discuss your thoughts on suicide."

"You thought wrong."

"That's the problem. Thinking wrong. Wrong thinking. Thinking you have no choice. Thinking no one cares. Thinking you don't deserve better. Thinking wrong because you suffer from a chemical imbalance in the brain. Please. All I ask is you allow me to be a safety valve for you. Talk to me, vent."

Ana stood, paralyzed with fear. How did this man know so much? Her face was white with shock, and then the room started spinning. The next thing she knew Sawyer was laying her down on a couch in the library, protectively covering her with a blanket. Flynn pulled a chair close and waited for Sawyer to leave. To Flynn's dismay, Sawyer asked Ana if she wanted him to stay and she said yes, provided he never repeated anything, even to Christian. Sawyer agreed.

"So?" She asked Flynn.

"So, Ana. Have you considered harming yourself?"

"Harming myself?" Ana gave a harsh laugh. "I have considered ending things, yes."

"How?"

"Pills and alcohol." She replied.

"Why?"

"Why pills and alcohol?"

"No. Why consider ending things?"

Ana hesitated before answering. She felt the tears begin and silently cursed her new found talent for crying at the drop of a hat. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Flynn said nothing. "I haven't decided yet, its just something to consider. I need to know what all my options are and going away is one of them."

"You mean suicide is one of your options."

"Yes. I lost my job, so as of the first, I'll have no place to live and no money to buy food, My University grant was revoked. If I can't pay $15,000. tuition in five days, I am automatically withdrawn from classes and won't graduate. The police are looking to arrest me. According to Taylor, just being friends with Christian is enough to put my life in danger.

I have moments when I want to quit, to give up but then my inner witch gets mad and I fight. I have had a little time to think and I am going to appeal the University decision because its not based on fact. I can find another job, maybe waitressing. I don't need much and that would include meals. I'm hoping maybe Christian can get his father to recommend an attorney that would take my case pro bono and fight the drug and robbery charges, if it comes to that.

"You certainly have gone through a lot. What about your family?"

"There is no family, my parents died in a car crash when I was a senior in high school. I have no other relatives and because I was 18, I didn't go into the system. I had to learn how to survive on my own."

Flynn's hand rubbed back and forth across his bottom lip. "Ana, you are quite remarkable. All I ask is to please call me when you need to talk to someone. Can we agree that if you decide you want to go away, you will call me before you take any drastic steps?"

"Why would you care what I decide to do with my life?"

"I could tell you that to see a beautiful young woman considering such a desperate act pulls at my heartstrings, but I imagine you would have difficulty believing me, so lets just say no man is an island. Whatever you decide, there are ripple effects that will have a profound effect on Christian and whatever affects Christian, affects me."

Ana nodded, following Flynn's logic. "All right. I agree. If I make a decision, one way or the other, I will call you. Deal?"

"Deal. Until then, I want to speak with you on a regular basis. Pro bono, of course."

"I don't think I want to do that."

"Ana. You are putting me in a untenable position. I cannot ignore someone who is in crisis. Please just twice a week."

"I'm sorry. I don't want anyone picking my brain."

"Ana, please! I am governed by legal restraints. If you are not in therapy and I know you are at risk for suicide, I would have to hospitalize you."

"What? Are you trying to tell me if I don't choose to see you twice a week, you'll hospitalize me? Really? Isn't that blackmail?"

" I'm so sorry Ana, but the law is very clear."

Ana broke down sobbing. "You don't care about me, you're just afraid of losing your license. You are a fucking prick. Fine. You win. I'll see you twice a week, but don't expect me to share any great confidences with you. I only do that with people I trust."

"Ana, I hope with time you will grow to trust me."

"You want to put me in a mental hospital and you want me to trust you? Who's delusional now, Flynn?"

"Ana, can I make one last suggestion?"

"No. Go. You can take your fucking suggestion and shove it."

"Very well, I will see you...soon."

Ana watched him leave with Sawyer deliberately leaving the door open. She got up and slammed the door


	5. Chapter 5

Sawyer led Flynn back to the great room and offered to check how long it would be until Mr Grey was free. Being a silent witness to Ms Steele's session had been disturbing on several different levels. He had been shocked to hear her confirm she was considering suicide. He had been even more shocked at the bold antagonistic, attitude she held with Flynn. There was a definite undercurrent of anger and a lack of respect that was frankly, very disconcerting.

Taylor had already discussed assigning him as Ms Steele's security but it wasnt official yet as Grey hadn't informed Ms Steele. The girl was safe inside the penthouse, but once outside she was a walking target. It wasn't just the paps, there was crazy Kate Kavenaugh and her lowlife friends, not to mention her dear old daddy, Killer Kavenaugh. Protecting her was complicated enough and now, he not only had to protect from outside threats but from herself as well. There was also the additional issue of Ana backing away from him. He would have to confront her about that. If she didn't feel safe with him, someone else needed to be delegated with her safety. This was not going to be an easy assignment.

He knocked on the door to Mr Grey's office and explained Dr Flynn was ready to speak with him. Grey nodded and terminated his call.

A moment later, Flynn walked, in, as casual as ever. On closer notice, Christian realized he was not as casual as he first appeared, in fact, the smile was forced and he kept looking down at his notes.

"John," Christian addressed him.

"Christian, how are you?"

"I am good. How was Ana?"

"Christian," Flynn chided, " Please don't start asking me to share confidential information."

"Just one thing, John. Is she suicidal? Do I have to worry about her?"

Flynn looked away and said nothing. The silence in the room was painful. "Yes, Christian. She is most definitely suicidal. I would say, we all have to worry about her. She hasn't completely given up on living but it is certainly something she is seriously considering. She's on a tightrope and she could fall very easily, but she's bonded with you and she is not going to want to break that bond. She looks up to you and has great respect for you. You are what's keeping her going right now so let's just leave things the way they are."

"If it's that serious, shouldn't she be hospitalized?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. In this particular case, if I hospitalized her or forced her to take medication, she would view it as concurring with her self image. She sees herself as weak, mentally ill, prone to bad decisions and better off dead, but she's not completely sure. You flummoxed her. She doesn't understand why you haven't thrown her out yet. Part of her wants to run and the other part wants to believe in you. I think she is safer with you and all your security."

Meanwhile, Sawyer started to return to the library only to discover Ms Steele in the kitchen. He looked at her curiously as she was slicing tomatoes.

She looked up with a gentle smile. "I didn't want Gail to worry about dinner so I threw in a couple of trays of lasagna and I'm making a big salad. I have garlic bread as well."

Sawyer grinned happily, "I am sure Mr Grey will be pleased."

Christian and Flynn emerged at that moment and walked towards the kitchen, sniffing the air as he walked. "That smells like lasagne!"

Ana smiled "Give that man a gold star!"

Christian looked at Flynn, "Would you like to stay John?"

Flynn looked at a suddenly uncomfortable Ana. "I am sorry, Christian. Last minute dinner cancellations are a pet peeve with Rhiann. How about a rain check?"

"Absolutely, John. We really do need to have a casual dinner where you can bring Rhiann along as well." Christian bantered as he escorted Flynn to the elevator. After a final good bye as Flynn stepped inside, Christian returned inside.

Ana asked him what time he wanted to eat and he just shrugged. She asked if there was any news on Taylor and he shook his head no. She decided that since it was already almost 4pm, dinner would be ready anytime after 6. She heard Christian holler Sawyer's name and watched the big man stride across the great room to Christians office. She shook her head in confusion. The man had a state of the art intercom system as well as a private house line but when he wanted someone, he always chose to bellow. She went to the oven's programmable thermostat and set it accordingly. This would give her two hours to run home and get her school bag with her lap top and books. It was a fifteen to twenty minute walk. She should be back in 45 minutes if she walked briskly. She scribbled a quick note and left it on the table in the foyer. No point in bothering anyone, she'd be back before they even knew she was gone.

"Sawyer. I think its a good time to officially introduce you to Ana as her CPO."

"Sir, if I may speak freely?"

"Go ahead."

"I get mixed signals from Ms Steele. A couple of times as I approached her, she's backed up. On the other hand, she insisted I stay with while she met with Flynn."

Christians head shot up. "What did she tell him?"

Sawyer looked at Christian in shock, stunned that he would ask him such a question. "Sir, I can't repeat anything I heard, its confidential."

Christian looked down and muttered a quick apology, "Of course, all right, let's get her in here, OK?"

Just then Sawyer's phone buzzed with an alert. He looked down and jumped up, shouting over his shoulder as he ran out the door, "Ms Steele just got on the elevator."

As Sawyer waited for the elevator, he frantically called security in the lobby and told them to detain Ms Steele."

Ana was looking forward to the walk home. The sun had finally decided to show itself, no matter how late in the day or was, the sun's warmth would feel good. The elevator doors opened and Ana quickly headed towards the exit. A man in a security uniform started heading her way.

"Ms Steele?" he asked in a tone of authority.

"Sorry," she smiled, " I have to run." And she started running full out for the exit. She giggled as she turned right and started slowing her pace when suddenly she walked into a wall of flashing lights. She stopped, mid stride, holding a hand up to protect her eyes and waited for it to stop, but instead of stopping, it actually got worse. She briefly opened her eyes to a dizzying crowd of photographers, all busily flashing their cameras at her. The next time she opened her eyes, the crowd had pushed their way even closer. She felt an elbow poke her in the shoulder and stumbled backwards as a big, unshaven man with a crooked nose and a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, swung his huge camera up and clipped her right across the face. Ana gasped in pain and felt her terror hit new heights. She felt dizzy as a feeling of panic began to overwhelm her. People were shoving microphones in her face, asking questions in demanding tones. Ana felt herself get shoved again. She opened her eyes only to see the man with crooked nose leering at her. He shoved himself against her body, poking her with his obvious arousal and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you famous, baby. Everyone on the planet is going to know you."

Summoning up her last bit of strength, she screamed in his face, "Get AWAY from me! Don't touch me!" Then she covered her face with both hands and prayed someone would come to her aid. Suddenly, she heard Sawyer in the distance, hollering for everyone to get the fuck back. The sound of his voice gave her the feeling of relief she needed. Crooked nose was now trying desperately to leave the scene before Sawyer's arrival but he was too late. Sawyer picked him up by the collar and held him off the ground. He grabbed the big camera and smashed it on the ground and then stomped it. "Ana," he called. Ana lowered her hands as her eyes searched out Sawyer. One look at Ana's face had Sawyer's big fist smashing angrily into crooked noses midsection. From behind Sawyer, an emotional Christian emerged, forcing his way to Ana. She ran into his arms and cried into his chest. More building security appeared and threats to move across the street or be arrested for trespassing. With Sawyer leading the way, Christian picked Ana up and carried back into the building, keeping her face buried against his chest.

Ana could feel both Christian's and Sawyer's anger. She felt awful. Once in the elevator, she tried to stand, but Christian insisted on carrying her. Back inside the penthouse, Christian laid her down in a black leather recliner in his office. Gail was there with the first aid kit, and a package of wet wipes. Sawyer took over, wiping the blood from her face. "You have a bloody nose and a cut lip." he explained, then continued, "I'm going to apply pressure to your nose to stop the bleeding. I want you to take this ice pack and hold it to your lip." and he handed her a small ice pack with a dish towel around it. In just a few minutes, Ana was feeling herself again.

"Okay, guys. All I wanted to do is run home and grab my laptop and school bag. I thought I would be back before you even knew I was gone. I wasn't expecting to be attacked by the press. What the hell was that all about? Why is the press interested in me? I know you said Kate stirred them up but damn, that was more like sharks in a feeding frenzy.

"I am sorry, Ana. It's my fault. Ms Kavenaugh has been spreading all kinds of rumors about you and me and the press has gone crazy."

"I don't understand, what could she possibly tell them?"

"Let me show you some of the latest headlines from this weeks tabloids."

Sawyer handed Ana a handful of tabloids with a picture Christian and herself on the cover of each. The picture of her was 'ugly Ana' at her finest, wind blown, mousy hair, no make up and hung over. Christian, of course, looked like a god. Ana groaned at the sight of the photos, then gasped in shock when she read the various headlines.

From "Living In Sin"" the tamest to, "Daddy Grey ? Gold Digger Confesses She's Pregnant" and "Is She Just His Dealer?"

Ana jumped up and puked in a waste basket. The office cleared until it was just her and Christian. He guided her into the adjoining bathroom and showed her a new toothbrush and mouthwash and toothpaste.

"Sawyer, run over there and get her things." ordered Christian. Sawyer nodded and left.

When Ana came out, she was pale, shaky and crying. "Why?" she asked. "I don't understand. How can they print those lies!"

"Because a misleading headline, will sell lots of newspapers." replied Christian, as he took Ana's hand and led her to a white leather couch facing the floor to ceiling windows.

"Oh Christian. I feel so awful for you. This is terrible."

"Don't feel bad Ana. I am used to it. I feel bad for you. Don't worry, I already have my legal team working on stopping this."

"I never read those type of papers; I'm not into celebrities but I have to confess I didn't think they could just publish blatant lies."

"I know, baby. Now, how about some good news?"

"If you have some good news, I could really use it."

"Ana, I have spoken with the Dean and he's arranging a video stream of your classes straight to your IPad, which Barney is upgrading and will be dropping it off here as soon as he's done. I also spoke with the Finance Department and your grant has been reinstated."

"What? How? Oh, Christian!" and Ana jumped up and ran into his arms, standing on her tip toes kissing him all over his face. "You are a miracle man. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ana said excitedly.

Christian smiled indulgently, "It was nothing, Ana. I am a big donor to the University. It's just good business to keep me happy." Christian paused, then cleared his throat and continued. "Now, Ana after what just happened, its very important that you stay close. I have assigned Luke Sawyer as your personal security. I want you to stay here with me in Escala until everything is resolved. "

"Oh my god, are you sure? Me living here, won't that just make matters worse?"

"Right now, the only important thing is your safety. I know that if you are here, you are safe. I know if I am not with you, Sawyer will protect you. The press are a pain, but they are not who I am really worried about. I have enemies Ana. Then there are the people who are obsessed with me and will see you as a threat. Your photograph is out there now. We can't go backwards. We have to move forward but slowly and carefully."

" OK, whatever you say Christian, I trust you."

"Good. I trust you too. Now, please understand, baby, this means Sawyer is always with you. You do whatever he says. At times there may even be more security. Right now, I am inclined to us being more visible but I'm still undecided. I want your friendship. I though we had more time without being swarmed all over by the media but I was wrong. I want to be your friend. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the man in your life, I want to make your dreams come true but I don't know if you can handle all the shit that comes with being me. I've never done this before, I've never had sex outside of BDSM with someone who is not my submissive and I'm not sure if I can do it. By the same token, I feel everything that I was ever taught about BDSM is a lie and I realize now, however much I hate to admit it, I am a victim. I thought I was in control, but it was always her. This is probably the very worst time in my life to try and start a relationship, but I can't think about anything else."

"Seriously, as far as having Sawyer goes, thank you from the bottom of my heart. After the incident today, I don't ever want to be alone. As for the rest, you and me, for sure I want your friendship. I'm not so sure about sex.

I need to get my life on track. I need to graduate and get a job. I need to prove to myself that I can be an invaluable employee and make a good salary and support myself and for that reason alone, it's just the wrong time.

Yes, you have baggage, Christian. We both do. How can you start a relationship with someone who is suicidal? I would like to be the woman in your life, but I am scared. I am not ready for a starring role in any mans life, but if I were, it would be you. If we were in a physical relationship and it didnt work out, I'd lose you as a friend. I am not ready to risk our friendship. Let's just stay friends for now and see how it goes. Okay?"

"I take it you have changed your mind about losing your virginity?"

Well, yes, but that was more like when I was not wanting to die a virgin. I havent really thought about dying very much since I met you. I have a place to stay and I am going to graduate. I am sure I can find a lawyer who will take my case pro bono. Once the drug accusations are all behind me, I can move forward with my life. You know I have never had sex, and yes, I am intimidated by the prospect of having sex with you. You know everything and I know nothing. How can I possibly please you? Plus, sex complicates things. I've seen it in people, sometimes it's like an uncontrollable fever. I don't like the idea of our hormones controlling us. Why can't we just be friends for a while?"

Christian held her even closer to him and whispered into her hair, "You are so innocent. I need you. It isn't just sex. Its different, I can't explain it, but you are right. Its not enough for just one of us to want to take this relationship to the next level. We both have to be on the same page. We'll take it slow. Just one thing, baby, never doubt yourself. I promise you that when we do decide to go all the way, it will be such a pleasurable experience, you will never look back. I can tell by your kisses how responsive you are. You know how easily you arouse me."

Ana blushed at the thought of Christian growing hard against her. How in the world had she attracted this magnificent man? She felt him bury his face even deeper in her hair and inhale. He stepped back from her and said, "You smell different."

Ana giggled and laughingly replied, "I used your soap and shampoo so I smell like you now."

"Tell me what you normally use. I love that scent. It is so clean and fresh, but at the same time

sultry and exotic."

Ana laughed. "Christian, its just something off the shelf at Walmart. Its nothing special."

Christian sniffed her hair again and replied in a sultry whisper, "Wrong, baby. Its special to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Christian sat beside Ana on the white leather sofa in his office, quickly shifting her to his lap, and just holding her close. He listened to her breathing, feeling the small puffs of air bounce off his chest. Her head was buried there, his chin atop her head they sat in comfortable silence. He closed his eyes, trying to still the inner turmoil when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was his father and shrugging his shoulders apologetically at Ana, he answered. Ana smiled and mouthed "Library" at him and stood to go back to her reading.

Christian's father explained he would be home with Taylor somewhere around six thirty. He was able to get him out on bail but it would take a lot more work to get the charges dropped.

Carrick had spoken to the media mogul himself and was told in no uncertain terms, the charges against Taylor were not going to be dropped. Not only that, but Kavenaugh had video of the incident that would make Taylor's conviction a slam dunk. Kavenaugh also mentioned to Carrick that he should advise his son there were other videos out there, being shopped around and Carrick's abilities as a lawyer might be put to better use chasing after them.

Christian inwardly shuddered at the thought of Elena possibly auctioning off videos of him while he subbed for her, or worse yet, when she was training him to become a dom. He felt his coffee come rushing up and into his mouth and spit it into the waste basket bedside his desk.

Listening to his father rant on about Kavenaugh, Christian caught his breath and calmly interrupted his father.

"I am sorry, Dad. I have no idea what Kavenaugh is talking about. The daughter needs to drop the charges. That's the bottom line. I'll talk more with you later. I have a call I need to take. Bye Dad."

Christian sat back down and sagged in his chair, and laid his phone on the desk. So Kavenaugh wanted to play hardball. Fine. Christian could do just that. Whether or not he could stop the video from being distributed was an unknown, but he could bring Kavenaugh to his knees and for sure he could get the charges against Taylor dropped.

Picking his phone back up, he dialed Ros.

"Why are you interrupting my weekend, Christian? And who the hell is Anastasia Steele?"

"I have no time for idle chit chat, Ros. I want you to activate the Armageddon File on Eamon Kavenaugh. Effective immediately. Drop everything else and fuck the budget. Bring your team to Escala for a 7 am meeting. I want action. I want to know what they accomplished, not what they plan to accomplish. I don't care what you do or how you do it but I want to own his ass. Not next week, not next month but NOW! "

"Christian, you know thats impossible. These things takes time. Make it lunch, okay?"

"That's not what I want to hear, Ros, but okay. Conference room 1 at 12 o' clock, talk to Andrea and she'll get everything set up and order lunch."

Ros sighed, then with a weary grin, "Okay, boss, we are on it. Can I ask why we are leaning so hard on Kavenaugh?"

Christian hesitated, then reluctantly explained , " His daughter has had Taylor charged with assault and she has video. In addition, I think she wants to publish some extremely damaging photos and possibly a video of me. If they go public, I could lose everything."

"Say we stop the video and photo release and get Taylor off. Are there other photos out there?"

"Honestly, Ros, I don't fucking know. Use Barney. He's all yours as long as you need him. I'll give him a call. I want him to check into Miss Kavenaugh."

Ross gravelly voice burst into laughter. "Poor Miss Kavenaugh. By the time Barneys done with her, she won't have any secrets left."

"Let's hope you are right."

"Right, Boss, see you at noon."

Christian cut the connection and was on his way to Ana when the elevator chimed. He paused mid stride as he crossed the great room to see Reynolds come hurrying out of security at the same time the elevator doors opened, revealing Elena Lincoln.

Grey glared at Reynolds, who was trying to explain a relief person assigned to security in the lobby let her up by accident.

"Christian, darling. You look terrible, baby. What's wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out of my house, Elena."

"Darling, we need to talk. We need to clear up this little misunderstanding. How long have we been friends, Christian? I have always been there for you, whenever you needed me, whatever you needed. Sometimes even best friends have misunderstandings. Do you think I would abuse your trust and friendship after all these years?"

Christian started texting on his phone.

"Darling, please don't do that. It's very rude. Speaking of manners, aren't you going to offer me a glass of wine?"

Christian laughed. "You need to get the fuck out before the police are here. They have been advised there is an intruder trespassing."

Elena's lips thinned as she frowned at his words. " Darling, you are so tense, but I know what you need. I have a new girl from California. She is perfect for you."

"I have found someone who is perfect for me."

"Oh, please! Not that college kid with the drug problem ?"

"Time is ticking Elena. I'd hurry if I were you."

"Christian, get rid of this college child and we can return to our old staus quo."

"Not a fucking chance."

"Darling, please don't be so stubborn. I don't want to see you lose everything you worked so hard for, there's still time to stop the videos and photos from being aired."

A solemn Christian stared at middle aged bitch standing in front of him and knew immediately the game was up. She had sold something. His insides clenched with pain. Fuck. All he could think of was his parents, his family, but most especially his mother.

He looked towards Ryan. "Hold her for the police. We are pressing charges."

The elevator pinged again and two uniform officers got off. Elena started screaming, "You called the police on me? How dare you! After all I have done for you, you ungrateful little monster." Then she picked up an antique vases and threw it to the marble floor, watching it shatter gleefully. "That is you, Christian. I made you and I can destroy you. You won't have anything left when I get done with you."

As the officers neared, Elena became even wilder, refusing their commands and demanding they leave. Finally, both officers were able to force her to the floor and handcuff her. Hearing the disturbance, Ana entered the room. She went directly to Christian's side and put her arm through his. Together they watched a twisting, screaming Elena threaten to have the officers arrested, Christian destroyed, and menacing threats against Ana. Christian shivered, hoping her threats were idle but not so sure.

Reynolds accompanied the officers so that he could give a statement and as the elevator doors closed on them, Ana couldn't help speaking her mind when she said, " Good riddance to old garbage."

Christian smiled sadly and hugged her closer to his body. Then he whispered, "She sold them. I don't know how many or to who, but I am sure she sold them. Now I have to tell my parents. What am I going to say?"

Ana hugged him tighter, "It will be okay, Christian. I know it. I just know it. Tell them the truth, exactly the way it happened. They are your parents. They love is your chance for a new beginning. This is your choice. Don't let people frighten you. You were a victim. Technically, you were raped. No one is going to hate you, no one except maybe Elena Lincoln. The statistics for sexual abuse of children are so underreported. You will have a lot of supporters out there who will be rooting for you. You have your family, you have Taylor and Mrs Jones and all your staff. We believe you. We trust you. It's going to be alright, I know it."

"Yeah, well I wish I knew it."

"If your father is coming here, why don't you have someone pick up your mother and you can tell them both tonight?"

A broken Christian hung his head sadly and reluctantly agreed to call his mother. It turned out she was working at the hospital until six and could be at Escala by six thirty. Christian felt his stomach drop as the conversation he never wanted to have creeped closer and closer.

His phone vibrated and he looked down. It was a text from Sawyer and an alarming one at that. He simply replied, "Keep me informed", then excused himself from Ana and headed to his master bathroom. He needed to be alone for a few minutes, he needed to get his thoughts together. Fuck, he needed Flynn too. Not in the mood to speak with anyone, he texted Flynn that he was telling his parents about his relationship with Elena this evening at 7pm at Escala. Could Flynn be there? Flynn texted back, he would be there, not to worry.

Christian washed his face with cold water, trying not to look at his reflection in the mirror. He thought of the fifteen women he had contracted with and remembered what he had done to them. Shame washed over him. He wondered what his parents saw when they looked at him then he wondered if they would ever look at him the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana looked over at the kitchen clock and then at the oven containing the lasagna and made a face. To her surprise, she heard Gail ask, "What's wrong?"

"Gail! You startled me. There is nothing wrong, exactly, but, well, Christian is going to be speaking with his parents about a very difficult and personal subject tonight and it think this too heavy."

Gail's eyes widened as she comprehend what Ana had just said. Schooling her features, she asked simply, "When is dinner supposed to be?"

"Seven pm."

"I see the problem. We have almost half an hour. Let's see what we can dig out of the freezer. I am sure I have some turkey soup, and some bread dough that just needs a little time in the oven. I have a platter of appetizers for emergencies that just needs 12 minutes to bake. How about I take care of that and you can plate some cheese and fruit?"

Ana smiled and agreed, "Got it."

Ten minutes later, soup was slowly simmering, bread was baking in one oven, and hors d'oeuvres were puffing up in the other oven. Facing each other with victorious grins, they embraced, only to abruptly part when they heard the elevator chime.

Christian and Reynolds were standing in front of the elevator as the doors opened and Christian's father and Taylor entered the penthouse. Gail ran straight into Taylor's arms, not even taking the time to remove her apron. He grinned and hugged her hard.

Ana, on the other hand, stood stock still, shocked at the sight of a bruise on Taylor's face. Christian's father was looking at her curiously, and then at Christian, expecting an introduction. Christian understood, but whispered something in Taylor's ear first. Taylor who was still just standing there, holding Gail as she cried into his chest, swiveled his head around to stare at Christian and just silently nodded. Then he and Gail left for their quarters.

Carrick Grey stared at the young woman standing alone in the middle of the great room. She had long, dark brown hair, piled in a knot on top of her head. She wore no makeup. Her clothes were in good taste, if a bit casual. She was tiny and petite, but her legs were long and her beasts full. However, it was her amazing blue eyes that were the most revealing. Carrick could think of sevetal words to describe his first impression of her, untouched, naive, virginal, but one word summed it up, innocent, as innocent as a new born baby. Coming to that conclusion, Carrick was dumfiunded as he watched Christian approached the young lady, wrap an arm around her, pulling her body close to his, and then bringing the young lady right in front of Carrick, still hugging her close.

"Father, this is Ana. Anastasia Steele actually, but she prefers Ana." Then looking down at Ana, "Ana, this is my father, Carrick Grey."

Carrick extended his hand automatically, never taking his eyes off the young ladies face, which was now blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey. Thank you so much for helping Taylor, but what happened to his face?"

"I believe he stumbled on some stairs. He's fine, don't worry." Carrick assured her.

Ana didn't seem very comforted by his words, but when Carrick asked her how she and Christian met, she became clearly uncomfortable, looking up at Christian, silently pleading for him to answer.

Christian smiled, "Dad, you are never going to believe it. We met in a bar."

"Really?" Carrick replied in what Christian described as one of his best courtroom voices, totally neutral.

"We'll save that story for another day. How about something to drink Dad? Mom should be here soon."

Carrick looked concerned but simply requested a scotch and water. As Christian walked across the great room to the bar area, Carrick asked Ana quietly, how concerned he should be about the upcoming conversation Christian intended to have with him and his wife.

Ana's polite smile faded. "It's a very difficult subject and very, very emotional for all of you,"

"You are familiar with what he is going to tell us?"

"Yes. Your son never lies and when he's drunk, he tells everything. Of course, I am no better. "

Carrick thought back to some of his dealings with a young, drunken teenage Chrustian "Ah, yes. I remember drunken Christian now but it's been quite a while since I have seen him drink too much."

"If Taylor has his way, I think it will be a long, long time before Christian gets drunk again." Ana replied with a grin

"You are leaving someone out Ms Steele."

Ana jumped, "Taylor! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed.

Taylor smiled as Carrick looked on quietly. Christian returned and served his father the scotch.

Ana stood and walked over to Taylor. Reaching out one hand, she gently grazed the bruise on his face. "I am sorry about that. It's all my fault."

"No, Ms Steele, it just goes with the territory. Don't let it upset you."

"Why are you dressed for work?" Ana asked, abruptly noticing the clean, crisp black suit.

Taylor smiled once more, much to Carrick's shock. "I work 24/7 Ms Steele. You, of all people, should be aware of that."

"What about Gail?" Ana asked, despite her rising blush.

"Now that I'm home, she's fine. Everything is back to normal, as normal as things can get right now."

Taylor's phone vibrated. He looked at screen and advised Christian his mother was in the elevator. Christian nodded and Taylor disappeared. Ana felt her stomach quiver with nerves. Christian's mother was best friends with Elena Lincoln. Who knew what the bitch had said to his mother about her? Christian drew her close, and whispered encouraging words in her ear. Ana straightened her posture and prepared for the worst.

As the woman exited the elevator, she looked at Ana and Ana looked at her. Both women gasped in recognition.

"Dr T! What are you doing here?" Ana couldn't help but ask.

"Ana Steele! What in the world..."

"Mom, you know Ana?" Christian asked his mother in disbelief.

"Oh, Ana," Grace Trevelyan Grey said, welcoming the young lady into her arms. "How are you? Where have you been? I tried calling you, but Ms Kavenaugh wasn't very helpful."

"It's a long story, Dr T"

Christian and Carrick looked at each other, beyond surprised. Carrick spoke up, "Gracie, tell us how you and this young lady know each other."

Grace stepped back and looked at Ana thoughtfully, "Wait a minute. Ana, you are not the Anastasia Steele my friend Elena has been warning me about, are you?"

Ana looked to Christian for help. "Mom, I don't want to get into this right now, just please don't believe anything Elena Lincoln has said to you. If you know Ana at all, you know she is full of goodness and everything that is kind. She is the sweetest, most honest person I have ever met. She is pure and innocent and for Elena Lincoln to even utter her name is sacrilege." Christian reached over and pulled Ana back into his arms, kissing her fiercely on top of her head, much to his parents shock. Before the resulting silence could grow uncomfortable, Gail appeared out of nowhere and laid platters of fruit cheese and baked puff pastry appetizers around the room.

Grace spoke up immediately, "Gail, darling, thank you so much, but I really don't think I can eat."

Carrick raised his eyebrows, Ana hung her head but Christian pounced. "Mother, you have to eat. He picked up a small piece of cubed watermelon with a tooth pick and walked over to her and fed her." Dinner will be very light, right Gail?"

"It's just a simple Turkey consomme with some fresh baked bread. Ana originally made lasagna but we both agreed it would be too heavy for tonight. Still, if anyone is hungry later, it's on keep warm."

Grace smiled politely, simply replying "Of course." in an understanding way.

Before long, everyone had sat down at the dining table and enjoyed the Turkey consomme that was served with tiny turkey ravioli. Conversation flowed easily. Grace explained she knew Ana from her volunteer work at the hospital. Ana was a longtime volunteer in the NAS program Hugs and Kisses, and her absence was greatly missed. Grace went on to explain that newborn babies from addicted mothers had to go through a painful withdrawal period. The Hugs and Kisses program provides volunteers to rock and hold the infants, comforting them with soothing touches and soft words. Some babies could quickly be comforted this way and fall asleep, while others cried anxiously for hours.

Ana blushed as everyone turned their attention to her but then the elevator chimed and Dr John Flynn entered the penthouse.

Christian stood, "John, I believe you know everyone."

"Good evening, everyone." John greeted the table. "If you are done Christian, may I borrow you for a moment?"

Christian stepped away from his chair, "Of course." and headed to his office with Flynn on his heels and Taylor behind him.

Once inside, they went over the basic guidelines for the meeting. Christian only wanted to discuss this once. All questions would be answered but with a minumum of detail. If asked directly was he whipped, he would say yes but not describe the type of whip or how many lashes he received.

Christian could feel his stomach turning over and over and almost wished there was someone to restrain and punish him. Almost. Instead, he took a deep breath. " Let's do this and get it over with." He opened the door and nodded at Taylor. Taylor walked to the dining room and requested everyone to join Christian in his office. Ana approached Taylor, and said something softly to him. He nodded. Carrick and Grace Grey held hands as they slowly made their way to Christian's office. Taylor arrived ahead of them and was speaking to Christian, who frowned, shook his head no, then started searching for Ana. He saw her standing alone, looking out the massive windows in the great room.

Christian crossed the great room quickly and spun her around to face him. "Please, Ana, I need you there, by my side. Please!" he implored.

"Christian, please, think about this from your parents point of view. Me watching their reaction to your revelations, well, it's like an invasion of their privacy. I can't do it. You know I support you. I know they love you. It will be alright, you'll see."

Christian hugged her as hard as he could and admitted in a trembling voice, "I'm so scared."

Ana kissed his cheek, then pulled out the scrunchie that was holding her hair up. "My brave Christian. Here is a token of my esteem to help you get through it. Then she placed the wide, wrinkled piece of elastic covered in white fabric into Christian's hand."A favor for my gallant knight."

Christian smirked at her words, but clutched her token greedily. "I suppose you're right. I hate saying that and I hate admitting that but as usual, I was just thinking of myself. Thank you for thinking of them. Thank you for giving me this," and he held up the scrunchie with a grin, "I will make you proud, fair maiden."

"Noble gentleman, you already make me proud." Ana replied with tears in her eyes.

Christian dragged her close for a long, deep kiss that only ended because Taylor cleared his throat.

"Sir,"

"I'm coming." Then looking at Ana, he whispered softly, "Laters, baby."

The meeting with his parents was horrorific. Originally, he had thought it was going very well. His parents didn't ask any questions, they just let him speak. He almost relaxed, then he realized he had read their reactions all wrong.

They were angry, too angry too talk, too angry to express it. When his father discovered that he had accepted $100,000. from the woman who had been sexually abusing him from the age of fifteen, the look on his father's face made Christian feel like a bug.

His words hurt even more. "Let me get this straight, Christian. Rather than ask me, your father or ask your mother for the start up money, you went to the pedophile who molested you for years and accepted her money."

"Dad, she was my friend. You were angry with me, I didn't think you would give me the money."

"That woman was never your friend!" Carrick suddenly thundered, then stood and declared, "I need a break."

Flynn followed Carrick out of the office, trying to be as supportive as possible. Inside the office, Christian looked at his emotionally devasted mother and felt his heart ache. Knowing he was the sole reason for her misery, he asked her if she would prefer to be alone.

Her head snapped up, "I don't blame you. Why would you want to be alone with the person who was supposed to protect you and instead served you up to that vicious creature to be sexually molested and tortured repeatedly. How could I not see? I've thought about it. There were red flags. So many, Christian, so many and I rationalized every damn one of them. I understand now why coming to family dinners must be so difficult for you. I am so sorry Christian, so sorry."

Grace was literally sobbing now, as she slid off the love seat and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around Christian's legs. Christian gently picked her up and sat her down on the loveseat, sitting beside her, with one arm flung around her shoulders.

"You are wrong, Mother. I don't blame you, I never blamed you. I love you, Mom. Maybe I don't say it, but I love you. You saved me. You are and always will be my angle. The thing with Elena always made me feel guilty. I didn't feel worthy to be your son. I thought if you knew, you would want me to leave."

"Oh my darling, how could you ever think that? You are our son. We love you."

Before Grace could continue, Carrick and Flynn returned. As they each headed to their respective places, Christian rose and returned to his seat. He looked at Flynn, "John, my mother thinks this is her fault."

"Grace, Christian and you were both groomed by a seasoned pedophile. Neither of you had a chance. No one is at fault except Elena Lincoln. I am sure you are both wondering why Christian chose to reveal this to you today, so why don't we let him explain."

Christian held the white scrunchie in his left hand and squeezed it hard. He passed his fist over his mouth and breathed in the scent of Ana's shampoo. It strengthened him. "I had always hoped you would never need to know about my relationship with Elena. She introduced me into the world of BDSM and convinced me there was no other way I could have a sexual relationship. I was young, stupid and horny; I believed her. After being in the lifestyle for twelve years, I was starting to grow weary of it. The women involved with me were required to sign NDA'S as well as a contract stipulating their demands as well as mine. No money was exchanged. There were definitely perks, I always gifted them a car, and got them a new wardrobe, but never cash.

I guess, like anything else, after a while the thrill is gone. No one Elena sent me seemed satisfactory. Then last Friday, all hell broke loose. I had a really bad day at work. It seemed like everything went wrong. I was glad to get home. I was in the security office talking with Taylor when he received an elevator alert. He turned on the camera to see who it was and it was Elena with an old sub of mine. Elena coming unannounced is a no-no, but she always does it. I turned up the audio, I don't know why, something just made me do it.

When I heard the words that came out of her mouth, I was completely devasted. All of a sudden it was like someone took the blinders off and I could see her for the predatory bitch she really was. I was so shocked, so angry. We had words. I was beyond furious. I told her we were done, I never wanted to see her again and I had Taylor throw their asses out. It was a knee jerk reaction. I didn't think of the consequences.

Between the blown deal at work and the shit storm with Elena, I was like a ticking time bomb. I had a few drinks at home and then tried to work, but I couldn't. I just couldnt get rid of the rage I felt. So I put on my jogging clothes and went for a run, without Taylor, without telling Taylor. I just ran blindly and when exhaustion finally hit, I was on the other side of town in a run down area with a neighborhood bar. I hit the bar.

I went in, found a booth and started working on getting drunk. Ana had a similar day to mine and was looking for a way to blot out the pain. Getting drunk seemed the obvious choice. We each wanted nothing to do with anybody. Taylor tracked me down and took a seat at the bar. Everything was fihe until some rrunken asshole tried to assault Ana and I jumped up and kicked his ass. That is how we met. Taylor, can you take it from there?"

"Yes, sir. Allow me to show you some pictures I took that evening. The two of them clicked immediately. They were both quite inebriated and requested I pick up a pizza. There was a two minute gap before Sawyer arrived to relive me, but when he did, they were gone. Mr Grey had given his phone and pinky ring to the bartender to hold for me. The problem was if he hasn't got at least one of those items on hia person, I can't track him.

It took us all day to hunt him down. It was early evening last night when we were finally able to retrieve and return him to Escala. Due to an enormous media presence, ChristIan's refusal to leave without her and a negative drug screen, we took her with us All we knew about Ms Steele at the time was based on Ms Kavenaughs accusations. Ms Steele was accused of theft and supposedly involved in drugs."

Responding to Grace's protests, Taylor continued. "I know. Ridiculous, isn't it?" But someone had it in for Ana and it turns out the same someone has it in for Christian as well. Ana's old roomate, Katherine Kavenaugh, had me arrested for assault. While Carrick here was investigating the charges, he spoke with Katherine Kavenaugh's father, Eamon Kavenaugh, the media mogul. We discovered there was a security video of the incident between Katherine and myself, but Mr Kavenaugh advised Carrick, his legal skills would be put to better use if he squashed the other videos being shopped around the media. "

Christian took over then. "I knew as soon as Dad said there were videos being shopped that Elena was behind it. I don't know what she has or how many but none of them are pretty. Elena came here a few hours ago hoping to clear up our little "misunderstanding" When she wouldn't leave, I had her arrested for trespassing. She has sold something. I am sure of it.

I have a special team working on this, trying to find out exactly where I stand. To be honest, I really don't know, but if everything about Elena and me is going to become public information, I needed you to hear it from me first. I am sorry, so sorry. I would do anything to undo everything I did, but I can't. I don't blame you both for hating me, if I were you, I would hate me too."

"Darling, we don't hate you. Pedophiles are a nasty business. They are famous for the extents they will go to in grooming their subjects. Flynn is right. No one here is at fault. Even if we had confronted her, she would have had a believable response ready. You do realize your siblings have to know as well?"

Christian nodded and let out a long sigh.

"We will inform Elliot and I will call Mia in Paris later. I will call you as soon as that's done."

"Christian, what is that in your left hand?"asked Flynn.

A slightly embarrassed Christian looked down at his hand and opened it up, revealing the scrungi. "Originally, Ana was going be here beside me for support, but she decided that having a virtual stranger witness your reactions to these revelations was an invasion of your privacy. Instead, she removed this from her hair and gave it me as a token, you know?"

"How sweet." remarked Grace

"Son, don't worry. You are a man with enormous influence. None of the big media outlets will touch this. You need to watch smaller operations, ones teetering and desperate. They have nothing to lose. For now, I think we have all had enough. Grace and I will stop by Elliot on the way home."

Carrick turned to Flynn then but Grace had already left her seat and grasped him by the arm, thanking him profusely for his support of Christian.

Ana sat patiently in the great room and finally the door opened again. Grace walked over and hugged her again. Taylor was busy sending pictures from his phone to Grace and Carrick's phones. Christian headed straight for Ana, pulling her from his mother's arms, holding her back to his front, kissing the nape of her neck affectionately, as if it was something he did every day.

Carrick spoke up then, "So Ana, can we give you a ride home?"

Ana blushed and stuttered until Christian explained that for security reasons, she was staying at Escala.

"Christian! She can't possibly stay here. There is an mob of reporters and photographers downstairs. If this story should break, every single on of them will name Ana as your latest submissive. Her career could be ruined. No, no, no, no. Ana can not stay here."

"No. I need her and besides, she has no where else to go." Christian insisted stubbornly.

"I could go back to my apartment" Ana offered.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you this, but it was professionally ransacked when Sawyer got there. We don't know who did it or what they were looking for but there is no way you are going back there."

"Oh my! Of course you can't go back there Ana. I know, how about you come home with us?"

"It's very kind of you to offer, Grace, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Actually, sir, I think in terms of security, it's a very good idea. She will be safe there and the press will never look there."

"But..."

"No buts, Christian. Her safety has to come before anything."

"I know but Sawyer isn't back..."

"Sir," Taylor interjected, "Sawyer came back five minutes ago,"

"Grace, please, don't do this! Whoever ransacked my apartment will find me eventually. I don't want to endanger anyone else. Besides, I have no clothes."

"Oh good, then we can go shopping."

Carrick smiled at Ana and said simply, "Wrong thing to say Ana. People think my daughter loves to shop but really it's Gracie here that is the shopoholic. Make my wife happy and let her take you shopping. Come home with us, the house is empty and needs a young person in it."

"Ana," Flynn said, " I am afraid I must agree with Grace. If you stay here with Christian, the press will tar and feather you."

"But I want to be with Christian." Ana admitted.

With everyone but Ana looking at him disapprovingly, Christian finally gave in.

"They are right, Ana, as much as I hate to admit it, you are probably a lot better off being at my parents home than here. I can still see you, but I think I will be putting in some longs days in the near future. If you were at Escala, we would barely see each other anyway.

"Okay. If you say so, Christian, but I just want you to know, I don't care what the press says, only what you say."

Christian silenced her with a kiss. "Okay, " he announced, "How about you guys go visit Elliot and when you are ready to head home, let me know and I will have Sawyer bring Ana to your plae. He can stay in the security room over the garage."

Grace looked at her son indulgently, "Of course, dear. Everything will be all right. We are family and we will get through this together. Now it's time we were on our way. Come give me a kiss and when am I going to get a hug like Ana does?"

Christian Grey blushed and awkwardly held his mother close, kissing her cheek, then forcing himself to actually, fully hug her. To his astonishment, it didn't hurt. There was no burning feeling. As Grace held her tear streaked face up to him in awe, he smiled and hugged her again as he listened to her sweet voice just keep repeating that she loved him, and would keep on loving him as long as there was breath in her body.

When Grace finally stepped back, Carrick stepped forward and held out his hand. Christian grasped it gratefully. "Thanks, Dad. Really. Thanks for everything." Carrick nodded with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Eamon Kavenaugh listened to his VP of Financial Operations and his VP of Operations give him the latest information. If they were correct, and they always were, over fifteen million dollars in bonds had been called so far today, as well as the mortgage on the building where his media empire resided. Everything he owned was in jeopardy.

He cut off Burnham and his droning voice, "Suggestions?"

Silence.

"I said suggestions, don't tell me you haven't got any!"

The Operations VP, Marvin Goodman spoke then "Sir, if this financial attack against you is really from Christian Grey, there isn't anything you can do. If this is Grey's work, he's only just started. He is notorious for totally destroying his enemies, that's one reason we have always been so careful about what we say about him publicly."

"You really think it's Grey?" asked Kavenaugh. "Why? I haven't done anything to him. Yes, my daughter is pressing charges against his security guy, but he held a fucking gun to her head!"

"We can't be positive yet that it's Grey, but frankly no one else has the money to buy up all those bonds and then call them. If it's him, the connection is buried deep. I don't think the issue is you, Mr Kavenaugh, rather it is your daughter. If you look at the last few issues of Rumours, she's been hitting both him and Anastasia Steele very hard."

Kavenaugh thought about his beautiful Katie. What in the world had she done now. Deciding it was time for a more personal approach, he ended the meeting and quickly called up the last four issues of Rumours. Then, he did a quick informal audit of Rumours and Katie. The results were like a kick to the groin. Katie never did things half way. Her ineptness wouldn't damage Rumours, he had made sure there were plenty of legal loopholes to protect her, but her childish obsession with destroying Christian Grey could destroy the paper. He picked up his phone and called Katie. She had been staying with him since the Taylor incident Saturday. He asked her to come into the office asap and bring Susan Garber, the acting CEO and the company attorney, Herman Goldschmit. She tried stalling, but Kavenaugh was adamant. He wanted all three in his office within 90 minutes or all three would be looking for a job. Of course, Katie relented. Once off the phone, Kavenaugh returned to his research.

An hour and a half later, Katie entered his office. She gave him a hug and a kiss and sat down. "So, what did you want to see me about, Daddy?"

"Katie. When you turned 21 last October, I gifted you Rumours with stipulations. Do you remember? I have a copy of the legal agreement right here so you can refresh your memory."

"Daddy, that's not necessary."

"I'll be the judge of that. One of the specifications of that agreement was Susan Garber would be the acting editor in chief as well as the acting CEO for one year. Once you graduate, you have to perform satisfactorily under her tutelage for six months before you gain complete control of the newspaper. You do recall that?"

Katherine Kavenaugh nodded yes.

"I asked you to bring Ms Garber and Mr Goldschmidt to this meeting. Where are they?"

"Ms Garber couldn't come and I didn't think we really needed Goldschmit."

"Really?" Kavenaugh asked in an ominous tone as he stared at his daughter with disgust. "You think you can just ignore my requests because you are my daughter?"

"Daddy," Katie started, in placate tones.

"No! Dont Daddy me! Tell me the truth, Katherine. What the hell is going on? I've done some checking. Susan Garvey isn't even on the books anymore. When you took over in October, there was a cash surplus. Now you're in the red. I want an explanation and I want it now!" roared Kavenaugh.

"Very well. Garber didn't know what the hell she was doing, she's still living back in the 60's. She didn't like any of my suggestions and edited my stories until they were unrecognizable. I had no choice. I had to terminate her. As for Goldschmidt, well, I don't need a lawyer to see my dad."

"The next time I tell you bring a lawyer, bring a god damned lawyer, alright?"

"Yes,d..uh yes, sir."

Kavenaugh smiled, despite himself.

"So Katie, this vendetta you seem to have with Grey, it wouldn't have anything to do with your botched interview of him, would it?"

"I hate Christian Grey. You know that, Daddy. He had no right to go behind my back and complain to the dean. I didn't ask him anything outrageous, just whether or not he was gay!"

"It's a very personal question, Katie. He's not a movie star where any kind of publicity is acceptable. The world of mergers and acquistions that he lives in is very volatile, very unpredictable and very judgemental. He already rubs a lot of people the wrong way because of his abrasive personality and the fact that his number two in command is not only a woman, but gay. The only reason he gets away with it is he is relentless against his enemies. If you under bid him on something he really wants, just so you can say you outbid him, be prepared for the fight of your life.

He is a very ethical, savy businessman, but if you screw with him, the gloves come off. He will take you down any way he can, fair means or foul. He won't stop until you are totally destroyed. He won't leave you with nothing, he will leave you with less than nothing.

Katie, are you listening to me? You don't want Christian Grey for an enemy."

"Daddy, I am not going to be valedictorian this year."

"Katie, darling, you will survive."

"No, daddy. You don't understand. I was the lead candidate until Christian Grey complained to the dean. He even spoke to the President of the University. My grade fell. All because of that arrogant bastard,"

"Where does Anastasia Steele fit into this equation?"

"Daddy, you've met her. She's nothing. All she does is read, study and work in that stupid hardware store."

"When she isn't cooking, cleaning and food shopping for you, correct? So what is it, is she the next candidate for valedictorian?"

Katie didn't answer.

"So you have set out to assassinate her character so she won't be valedictorian. Okay, I get it. Now let me tell you what you don't know. Rumours is gone. I cant even take it away from you because its fucking gone! Grey took ownership this morning. You signed a promissory note a month ago that demanded repayment in thirty days, with no grace period. You didn't repay the note."

"That's a lie! I paid that loan back and it wasn't to Christian Grey. I never borrowed money from Christian Grey. I would never go to him for money."

"Ah, Katie. You are such a child yet. Do you not understand that while it's true a good portion of his empire starts with the name Grey, more than half of his businesses are buried under different names, holding groups, and investment companies. I gather you haven't been into the office?"

"I've been busy."

Katie father shook his head, as if such an answer was unacceptable.

"Your repayment terms called for satisfaction by the start of business on the thirtieth day. You paid on their website during the afternoon. You are in default."

A suddenly wide eyed Kate looked at her father with terror in her eyes. "There must be some mistake." She offered weakly.

Abruptly losing the reins of his temper, Kavenaugh roared, "The only mistake is that I trusted you! I thought I could spare you some of the pain of working in the trenches. I thought you would take this business seriously, that you would build on it and make your mark with it. Hah! All you could think of was getting petty revenge against a billionaire. Sweet Jesus, Mother Mary and St Joseph, we are about to lose EVER THING and all you can say is there must be a mistake?

Tell that to your Mother when she finds out we no longer have a home and I can not buy another. Forget about our other homes in NY, Miami and London. The cars will all be gone before the week is out, now are you starting to understand, Katie?"

Katie ran into her father's arms, crying hysterically, " Help me, Daddy. I don't know what to do."

"There's just one thing to do lass and that's trust your Da," Eamon whispered into his daughters ear as he held her up against his chest and tried to comfort her, praying it wasn't too late.

Not too far away, in Grey House, home of GEH and everything Grey, things were beginning to look up. Christian walked put of the meeting with Ros and the special Armageddon team proud of their work. Barney had worked through the night finding was to hack Katherine Kavenaugh's emails, texts and social media.

From that he learned Ms Kavenaugh had been the presumptive candidate for valedictorian based on her interview with Christian Grey. When the interview went south, so did her grade and any hopes of being valdictorian.

In a childish display of temper, she began to harass Christian in her weekly scandal rag, Rumours. To prevent lawsuits, the gossip sheet always printed a large disclaimer under its name, " For Entertainment Only. Based on hearsay, not to be taken seriously.

One week she questioned who was Christian Grey's lover and for possible candidates she offered Jason Taylor and Claude Bastille. There was no response from Grey or his PRO department.

The next week had an article about Elena Lincoln and his weekly lunch with her. Grey house continued to ignore her, but emails revealed, Elena Lincoln wanted more attention and was willing to provide photos, for a reasonable cost. Ms Kavenaugh agreed to meet with her in order to explain exactly what she was looking for.

Soon the two began negotiations via text. Ms Kavenaugh was treated to the names of his schools, and how he had been an incorrigible discipline problem. The next issue of Rumours strongly suggested he had a problem with substance abuse. Grey House PR was now fully involved, but the following weeks edition was the current edition, featuring photos of Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey, suggesting she was pregnant.

Upon being given this information, Ros advised him the Armageddon Team had been working since the first article appeared, to shut Rumours down. With only an inexperienced 21 year old at the helm, it hadn't proved difficult at all. As of this afternoon, GEH through a subsidiary was the new and sole owner of Rumours.

When Carrick Grey called his son to let him know Katherine Kavenaugh was down at the police station, with legal counsel, withdrawing her charges against Taylor and recanting her accusations against Ms Steele, Christian was ecstatic. Then Taylor reminded him Elena Lincoln was still out there and his good mood disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana woke up her first morning with Christian's parents in good spirits. She had slept well, which wasn't surprising since Christian had asked her to stay in his old room. Ana was honored, Grace and Carrick were stunned.

Ana came down to breakfast dressed in an outfit she found laid out on a chair in Christian's room, with a note from Grace. Carrick had already left for the office. Grace was sipping a cup of tea and texting on her looked up and smiled warmly as Ana entered the room. Grace introduced Ana to Gretchen, her housekeeper and cook. Grace then explained she would be leaving shortly for the hospital and would meet up later with Ana to go shopping. Ana agreed quietly, noticing that Grace looked very weary and her eyes were red and puffy. She accepted a cup of tea from Gretchen and was surprised to see it was made exactly to her taste.

"Oh my, Gretchen. How did you know this is exactly the way I like my tea!"

"Gretchen smiled and explained Sawyer had informed her of her preferences and she was happy to accommodate her.

Speaking of which Sawyer brought the man to the dining room, where he handed Ana his phone and simply said, "Ms Steele, Mr Grey."

Ana couldn't help but smile as she happily accepted Sawyer's phone. Sawyer stepped back to the doorway, not wanting to intrude. He watched her blush, than giggle. He watched her fully relax her body posture and the happy grin never left her face. Five minutes stretched to ten before the smile left her face and he watched her nod and end the call.

"Sawyer," she called, handing him his phone as he approached. "Christian says we can have lunch together before I meet his Mom to go shopping. He said we are going somewhere called The Mile High Club."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Sawyer!" Ana reprimanded.

"Yes, Ana."

"That's better."

The next thing she knew Barney and Mitzie were there, setting up her Ipad and giving her a a quick tutorial, showing the schedule of classes and how to access the live feed and explaining how it would automatically be archived and accessed at any time. Then he showed her the new phone, and how to quickly access Mr Grey, Sawyer or Taylor

They were all seated in the family room when Mitzie remarked, "You must be so thankful you weren't home when your apartment was broken into!"

"Oh my God, yes! I watched the video and if I had been home, I think I would have had a heart attack."

"Ana, they appeared to be looking for something specific. The first room they tossed was the bathroom. I know you aren't involved in drugs but is there some way that a dealer might think you have his merchandise?"

"Barney, I know. I watched them, and I agree with you; they were looking for something specific. I really need to talk to Kate about this. Kate is the type of person who acts first and then thinks about it afterward. She's not a bad person, she's just, she worships her father. She wants to be just like him. I guess you could say she has issues.

As far as her journalistic skills go, She can smell a secret from a mile away. She is a natural investigative reporter, but she can't relate to people. She feels entitled, superior to everyone around her. She has no real friends, she has no morals foundations to guide her. She's not religious. She will do anything to get what she wants and doesn't see anything wrong with that. Sometimes she has a problem telling right from wrong when it comes to getting her own way. Needless to say, she is very materialistic. I tried to explain to her money isn't everything but she wouldn't listen. I warned her, you can have everything one day, and nothing the next. I know. It's no use though. She just doesn't listen. She thinks she's a mature 21 year old woman but really she is more like an eight year old playing dress up."

"We know why she turned against you." Barney offered.

"Really? Why?"

"You were the lead candidate for Valedictorian. After her interview with Christian Grey and his subsequent call to the dean complaining about the way he was treated, she lost all chance to be Valedictorian. Then, she found out you were the next candidate and she lost her mind."

Ana laughed then smiled sadly, " Isn't that just awful? She wanted it so badly and I could care less. The very last thing I want to do is make a speech in front of a massive crowd like that."

"Trust me Ana, there is no way Mr Grey's security team would be okay with you being alone on center stage in front of three thousand people. It would be a security nightmare."

"Good. Have they selected the Valedictorian yet?"

"The latest word I have is they are considering a foreign student from India, Sanjay Patel."

"I met him once. He want to be a doctor. I think he has a mentor who is a doctor at Seattle Grace."

Barney's phone rang then, with a loud, blaring ring tone. Barney looked at the caller ID and quickly answered the call.

After a few yes sirs and no sirs, he promised he was about to return to Grey House, home of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

He stood then, with Mitzie standing as well and apologized but explained he was needed back at Grey House.

Ana stood as well, thanking him for all the time he spent showing her everything. Then Mitzie offered her a business card with Barney's name telephone number. In case Ana had any questions down the road, just call this number and it will connect to Barney no matter where he is, she advised Ana with a smile. Then Sawyer led them out.

Ana glanced at the time on her phone and was shocked to see what time it was. Thank god she didn't have to change her clothes, just freshen up her a little. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She had no purse, but shoved her I.D. in her pants pocket and headed back downstairs to see Sawyer waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ana nodded excitedly, unaware how much her eyes sparkled with anticipation at the thought of seeing Christian again. Sawyer turned and led the way to car. As they walked, he remembered Taylor had said the boss was really gone on this girl but Sawyer wondered if they all realized how much this girl was gone on Christian. Maybe Ana wasn't scared, but ever since that session with Flynn, Sawyer was very scared. He wondered if she even knew how much of her emotional well-being she had invested in Christian Grey. It appeared to be a first love for her, and first loves were notoriously fickle. In reality, it was probably a first love for the boss as well. A child's crush on a pedophile can't possibly count as a first love.

They reached the car and Sawyer held open the door to the back seat for her.

"It's just us, can't I sit up front?" she asked.

Sawyer couldn't prevent the look of horror on his face.

Ana burst out laughing, "Never mind, I'll go in the back. Oh my god, the look on your face Sawyer, it was priceless."

Sawyer didn't reply just frowned his disapproval.

After driving in silence for five minutes, Ana asked "Is everything okay? Are we still friends?"

"There is a lot about security protocol I need to teach you. I need to speak with Taylor about that."

"This restaurant where we are going, will there be photographers there?"

"Maybe. Don't worry it won't be like the last time."

"Sawyer, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, but there just hasn't been time. You know how when I was telling you about how Crooked Nose banged his camera into my face and shoved me up against the wall?"

Sawyer pulled off the road. Ana had all of his attention now. He threw the transmission into neutral and turned around to face her. Somehow he knew whatever he was about to hear was going to be bad.

"Go ahead," he encouraged gently.

"Well, Crooked Nose, he won't be there, will he?" Ana tried but couldn't hide her fear.

Sawyer saw her fear, and knew somehow that fucking weasel had done something. He took a long calming breath and then explained Crooked Nose, otherwise known as Fast Eddie Blaney, would never get within six feet of her.

Ana nodded, but her eyes filled with tears.

"Ana, what did he do? You have to tell me so I can protect you."

"I know." Ana admitted, crying freely now. " I didn't say anything before because Christian was there and I didn't want him to know because than he blames himself and he's so good, I didn't want him to feel bad or do something crazy."

Sawyer handed her his handkerchief without comment. Ana blew her nose and continued.

"I'm probably being a baby. It's just, he scared me so much, I can't explain it. The part that I didn't tell you, well, he, he had me up against the wall and he shoved his pelvis against me and he, he was aroused. He's so big no one can see what he's doing. He wanted to touch me, I could see it in his eyes the way he stared down at my breasts. If you hadn't come when you did, I don't know what would have happened. There was something very menacing about him, like when he said he was going to make me famous, it sounded more like a threat. I hope I never have to see him again."

"Ana, I think I can say with confidence, old Crooked Nose is done with Seattle. He is going to have to find some place else to take his pictures." Sawyer replied grimly, not looking forward to reporting this to Taylor.

He sent a quick text to Taylor requesting an increase in personal security for Ms Steele ASAP. Twenty minutes later, outside the front of The Mile High Club, Ryan and Reynolds were waiting, Ryan slid behind the wheel when Sawyer exited and Reynolds fell into step beside him. They escorted Ana to the VP area where Christian was waiting at his private table. Reynolds kept a discreet watch from a few feet away while Taylor and Sawyer had a private moment in the corridor.

Christian smiled openly as he saw Ana enter the VIP area. She looked as happy to see him as he was to see her. Immediately, he felt the tension drain from his body. He stood as she arrived and greeted her with a quick hug and a light kiss before she slid into the booth and he sat back down beside her.

The waiter came and immediately poured her a glass of wine. Christian watched her small hands clutch the crystal stemware and take a small sip. The smile wouldn't leave his face as he slowed examined everything about her, from the lack of jewelry, to the bare minimum of make-up. It was then that he realized her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. He looked for any other sign in her physical appearance to explain the tears but could see nothing.

He felt a ridiculous sense of anger building up inside himself and snapped his head to glare at Sawyer but Sawyer was gone, as was Taylor. Reynolds stood six feet away. Obviously, something had happened. Granted, he had an idea something was going on from Taylor's furious texting in the elevator as he left Grey House but knew it was nothing too serious or Taylor would have briefed him by now. Still, knowing Sawyer and Taylor were huddled together meant the security issue was Ana.

"Ana, is everything alright? Are there any problems I don't know about? Is Sawyer behaving himself?"

"Christian, everything is fine. Sawyer is wonderful. He is very professional."

"You look like you have been crying."

"That was nothing, just me being overly emotional."

At that moment, Christian noticed Taylor and Sawyer were on their way back to the VIP area.

"Excuse me, Ana. I just need to have a word with Taylor."

Ana grabbed his arm, " No. Wait. Let me explain."

Christian sat back down.

"Promise me you won't get upset?"

"How can I promise that?"

"Because I want to tell you something and I know it will upset you but I don't want us to make the gossip pages with you getting angry. This is not that big a deal and it has nothing to do with you. Now, do you promise to not yell and swear and throw things?"

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Your office at Escala is not soundproof. "

He looked at her without saying a word.

"Please?"

"Okay. Now tell me what happened before I lose my mind."

Before Ana could start, the waiter came with bread, cheese and fruit quickly followed by two bowls of beef consomme. Christian's face was tight with a barely held temper. He gave Taylor a glare. Taylor's expression remained impassive but he approached the waiter and asked him to hold off on any further serving until Taylor or Mr Grey gave him the go ahead.

Christian nodded his approval, took a long drink of wine and growled, "Tell me."

"It's really not such a big deal." Ana said quietly, looking into her glass of white wine. It's not that something new happened, it's that I forgot to tell Sawyer about something that happened with my clash with the media yesterday. You were so upset, I couldn't tell you, you would have killed him. So, I figured I would just wait a bit and tell Sawyer. But I forgot. This morning I remembered so I told him on the way here." Ana popped a grape into her mouth, followed by a small bit of cheddar.

"Told him what?" asked Christian calmly, trying not to clench his teeth, unable to eat anything as his stomach muscles tightened and threatened to return his stomachs contents back the way it came.

Ana concentrated on breaking a roll in half and buttering it. "You know that guy I call Crooked Nose? Well, he really scared me and it occurred to me I might see him again, maybe even today if the press found where we we were having lunch. So I told Sawyer why he scares me so much."

Christian stared at Ana impassively, certain whatever that fat prick did was grounds for him to end up in a dumster. Doing his best to look as impassive as Taylor, he asked the question he really didn't want to hear her answer, "What did he do?"

"I don't know what you call it, I just know he shoved his pelvis into mine and he was definitely aroused. It was then he said he was going to make me famous but it sounded like a threat, his tone was very menacing. I think I am probably over reacting because of my lack of experience with men."

Christian sat there, fists clenched, feeling helpless. "Overreacting? Hardly. That no good son of a bitch, I swear to god I am going to..."

"No. You will leave everything to the people you pay to keep us safe. Sawyer promised me he will never get within six feet of me."

"Not good enough. Not nearly fucking good enough."

"Honey, please calm down. How will you be able to enjoy your meal if you are all upset? Here have some cheese." And she quickly popped a cube of cheedar into his mouth and poured more wine into both their glasses. Then she scooted onto her knees so she was face to face with him, no height difference and gently kissed his forehead, then each eye, each cheek until she zoomed in for his lips. This time Christian was ready, he gently nibbled on her lip and slid his tongue inside and while their tongues played tag, he slid her onto his lap. He closed his eyes and stopped thinking and just concentrated on savoring her mouth. Her tiny moans of delight and surprise awoke a sense of gallentry inside him. He heard himself moan as he silently promised himself just one more kiss. Finally, he broke off the kiss so they could both breathe. Inhaling her scent through her hair, made him moan and tighten his embrace. His mouth soon found its way down to the swell if her breasts. Without conscious thought, his fingers nimbly undid the buttons of her blouse and gently grasped her pert breast even as she began to moan non stop.

The sound of Taylor clearing his throat, clearly a warning, made her burst into giggles. Reluctantly, she adjusted her position, landing directly on top of his erection, making him moan again. She just rested her cheek against his chest, fiddling with the buttons to his shirt and tugging on his tie, then poking her nose into the newly discovered space, sniffing and kissing it delicately.

Then she whispered, "Christian, how come when you are aroused it doesn't frighten me but Crooked Nose did, it terrified me."

"Because what he did, was comparable to rape. You did not ask for his attentions. You told him no, go away but he didn't. He has to be some kind of pervert. Don't worry, we'll find him and he will wish he had never messed with you."

Christian looked around then for Taylor and was shocked to see him and Sawyer standing right in front of their booth and blocking anyone from seeing the couple, especially when they were kissing.

Feeling confused, wondering how the hell, he had let himself go so far, his security felt it necessary to block anyone's view of them, and when exactly did they do that? How did he not notice?

"Taylor, " Christian growled.

Without turning around, Taylor replied, "Sir, are you ready for your entree?"

Christian blinked in confusion. He looked at Ana. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks red from the contact with his beard and her eyes were still dilated with passion. The upper buttons to her shirt were undone. He couldn't help but swell with pride. He affected her. He couldn't remember ever having done that before except with Elena so that didn't count. He heard Taylor clear his throat, which was his way of saying, 'sorry I have to tell you this, but...'

"Sir, you may need to rebutton your shirt and remove the lipstick from your face. The media has arrived."

"Is..."

Taylor interupted, "Yes. "

"Good. Later?" Christian asked.

"Of course, sir. The later, the better."

"Ah, yes, anticipation."

"Exactly."

Ana looked up at Christian in confusion, then at Sawyer, who appeared just as confused but hid it better. She picked up her napkin, dampened it in her water and began to remove the lipstick smears from his face. Christian sat back and let her work, while nimbly rebuttoning his shirt and tightening his tie. He felt like Atlas, able to carry the world on his shoulder, or Superman, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. He could never, ever recall feeling like this because of a woman. Nothing, not even making his first billion, made him feel like a super hero. He liked it.

He glanced down at Ana. She looked perfect. She must have redone the buttons. Her bra was no longer visible. His spirits sank a bit. Then he looked at his cold soup. Ana had finished hers while telling him about the photographer. He had ordered chateau brand for two, but now, after hearing her story, he found his appetite was gone. He hugged her close, " Are ýou ready for the entree? I ordered Chateau Brian for two."

She looked up at him, horrified. "Did you see how much I ate? I am stuffed. I can't eat another morsel! I had soup, bread and butter, wine cheese, grapes and is no room, Christian. I am a small person, a small stomach and a small appetite.

Christian smiled despite himself. He had wanted to feed her the first bite but maybe this was for the best. He would so much prefer feeding her the first bite in Escala where their privacy was assurred.

"Taylor. Take care of everything. We want to leave. Donate our entree to someone who hasn't eaten in a while."

"Understood. We need three minutes to get the cars and security in place."

"Do it." Christian answered, staring blindly into Ana's blue eyes and feeling completely lost. She was sitting beside him looking at him with a silly grin. He couldn't resist the impulse to run his fingers through her hair, or stop smiling. He vaguely wondered why his heart seemed to be racing, but decided smelling her hair was more fun.

Another throat clearing, this one didn't try to hide Taylor's displeasure. This time Taylor turned around, stared at each of them with obvious disapproval, then leaned across the table to whisper in Christian's ear, "Sir, we will be needing to adjust the security budget. Obviously, it's going to take a bigger team of men to surround your table from the press and any other curious eyes. Unless you want pictures in the gossip rags showing your hand down Ms Steele's blouse."

"Enough! We're ready to leave."

Taylor checked his phone and nodded. They left the VIP lounge with Reynolds in front and Sawyer and Taylor each closely flanking their respective clients. Reynolds led them to a small elevator where the two individuals and their three man security squad, crowded into an elevator. Ana found it comical and almost started to giggle. One look at Taylor and the urge to giggle died. These guys were serious and tense. She suddenly wondered what they knew that she didn't.

When the elevator doors opened, another huge 4 man security squad awaited them. Ana wasn't surprised when they formed a cordon around them, making her completely invisible. Due to his height, Christian would always be visible for a moment or two.

At the door of the limo, Ryan came around and opened the door. Sawyer leaned in and checked the interior and then nodded at Christian. The expression on Christians face was sad and frustrated as he kissed her gently on the lips and helped her inside the vehicle and shutting the door. Sawyer had already moved behind the wheel.

Ryan entered a second SUV, along with two other members of the security team, and pulled out behind Sawyer, trailing closely and providing rear protection. A third limo pulled up. The driver opened the rear door for Christian. Taylor leaned in, cleared the interior and slipped behind the wheel as Reynolds ushered Christian inside the limo. Once complete, the remaining members of the security team piled in and head for GEH.

Ana entered Nordstrom on cloud nine. She had expected to walk around the store grabbing several outfits and trying them on. It didn't work that way. Instead, Grace led her to a VIP area where she sat on a comfortable leather chair, was offered champagne and introduced to Caroline Acton.

Had she a even the smallest glimmer of what was about to happen, she would never have left the limo. She was escorted to a private dressing room with more comfortable seating as well as tv. As requested, she ducked behind a screen and stripped to her bra and panties. To her horror and shame, she was then led to a small pedestal. As she stood atop the pedestal, an elderly woman took her measurements, calling them out to her assistant as Caroline and Grace chatted amicably.

After that an unending line of dresses, skirts, pants, blouses and shoes of every height and persuasion. It didn't matter that she wasn't interested in dresses especially formal evening wear. Her protests fell on deaf ears.

Finally, an hour and a half later, she threw in the towel and flatly refused to try on anything else. If Grace and Caroline had their way, she would be trying on clothes till she dropped. She needed to get home. Christian was going to try and make it to dinner, but he wasn't sure. She wanted to be there, just in case he did. The way things were moving along, her next meal would be breakfast, served in the Nordstrom VIP area.

Caroline was just about to call out more orders to her assistants when Ana put her hands up and said firmly and loudly "Enough! No more! I am done. You took my measurements, I've tried on half your store. I am not trying on anything else. I am getting dressed and want to return home."

Both Grace and Caroline looked at her, startled, but sympathetic and made placating sounds. Ana ignored them and quickly dressed before some new item of apparel appeared. As she exited the screen, she expected them to try again, but they were smiling peacefully, seemingly filled with understanding.

Ana sighed with relief and exhaustion. Grace and Caroline still had their heads together but Ana was too tired to think of what they might be plotting. The next thing she knew, Grace was on her phone and in full Doctor mode. She assurred Caroline that whatever she decided she had Grace's support. Then she came over to Ana, apologized for the overwhelming experience and explained that she needed to go back to the hospital so Ana should just have Sawyer take her home.

Immediately, Ana stood and followed Grace through the door to find Sawyer waiting just outside the room they had been in. Grace explained she was returning to the hospital and Ana just wanted to go home.

Sawyer nodded and texted for the car to be brought around. Seeing the two black SUV'S glide to the curb made Ana feel safe. She waited patiently with Sawyer as Ryan and two members of the security team she didn't know, escorted her to the SUV, carefully blocking anyone's ability to even catch a glimpse of her. No Crooked Nose here, she thought with a giggle. Safely esconced inside, she snapped her seat belt in place, let her head sink into the plush leather cushion and closed her eyes. She knew how close they were to Escala. She wanted to tell Sawyer to take her there, but she knew that wasn't her place. She kept her eyes closed as they picked up speed on Interstate 5 and opened them briefly on Interstate 90.

"Tough afternoon, Ms Steele?"

Ana frowned, and Sawyer caught on. "Tough afternoon, Ana?

Ana smiled and replied, "If I never have to walk inside Norstrom again, I will be happy. Between Grace and that woman, Caroline, I thought I would never see the outside world again."

Sawyer laughed and then suddenly he wasn't laughing anymore. "Ms Steele, is your seat belt tight? We may have someone pursuing us. Don't be alarmed. Just do as I say."

He kept looking to the screen on the dash where someone was texting him. She heard him answering, " Affirmative." several times but not much else. Suddenly there was the sound of a crash, metal against metal and their speed increased significantly. Ana sat quietly, not wanting to disturb Sawyer. He kept of the high speed, explaining a truck had ram their back up vehicle. The only asset he had right now was speed. He was going to turn around and head back to Seattle where they could pick up additional security. A few moments later they were off the bridge and heading back into Seattle when a red corvette caught Sawyer's attention. He might just be speeding but he needed to be watched. He told Taylor and talk to text sent it through.

Ana waited and waited but she didn't hear any more. Until Sawyer yelled "Fuck! Taylor, I got a semi moving up and it's going to ram us."

Ana was glad she couldn't hear Taylor's reply, but she hoped he had something magical to tell Sawyer.

"Ana, listen carefully. That truck is going to ram us. This is the plan, at the very last minute I am going to hit the brakes and let him ram the bridge then accelerate around him. Keep your seat belt on and your head down. If something happens to me, or this doesn't work, no matter what, do not leave this vehicle."

"Ok. I understand. Don't leave the car for any reason. What about fire?"

"If the car isn't safe, and I am not conscious, you can exit but only with my gun. Taylor can hear us, so say what you are doing and why and look at the screen. It has an independent power supply and it should still be operating.

"What if we go in the water?"

"Air pocket will form at top of ceiling. Wait for water to fill up and pressure equalize. Go out the drivers window. I'll lower it if we go airborn."

"Jesus, Sawyer, are you serious?"

But Sawyer had no time to answer. The truck was gaining on him and considering he was doing 110, Sawyer knew this was no ordinary truck. From the corner of her eye, Ana saw the looming truck come into view. After that she squeezed her eyes shut and started to prayed for Sawyer, that God would give him the strength and wisdom to keep them both safe. Then she prayed for Christian. She was accepting of death, if that was God's decision. It certainly wasn't hers. God had placed her in this position and she suddenly saw things a lot differently than she had in the past.

All she could think of now was Christian. She prayed to God that he would help Christian find a way to accept her death and not blame himself. Life was short. She thought of her parents and asked God, if she had to depart this world to please send someone to Christian to love him and care for him. She felt herself lunge forward as they hit something hard and then get shoved backwards into her seat. She heard the engine accelerate. She kept her eyes closed and started another Our Father. She heard a horrific crash and a scream, but kept her eyes closed, even ad the tears fell.

She concentrated on praying, every prayer she knew and several she didn't know. She prayed to God, to Jesus, to all the saints in heaven. She even prayed to John Paul I I and she wasn't even Catholic. Her hands were trembling. She had no idea the SUV had even stopped, when suddenly, the door flung open and Taylor picked her up like she was a weak kitten, running to another SUV and dropping her into Christian's arms.

If she had been crying before, now she started to sob, but this time in relief. Her hands would not stop shaking nor could she speak. Christian clutched her trembling body tightly to his chest, rocking her gently and whispering soothing sounds the way his mother used to rock his sister Mia, even patting her on the back the same way. He ran his fingers through her hair, rhythmically massaging her scalp the way his mother comforted him when he was a child.

"Sir, is she injured?"

"I dont think so. I think it's just shock and the adrenalin crash. Let's head to Escala and I'll have a doctor check her out there."

"Yes, sir."

Ana burrowed her face deeper into Christian and smelled his aftershave. Odd that a scent like aftershave could make one feel so safe. She closed her eyes and gave in to the exhaustion claiming her.

I


	10. Chapter 10

HELP! I am back. I need a beta desperately. Someone to catch the little things I miss all the time, like is s.u.v. Small or capital? I have been going through a tough time and eventually lost my husband of 42 years. Yeah, I'm old.😊 My imagination was kidnapped by a character in a series of books that no one has ever written FanFiction for ️ I think I have finally worn that character out. I saw the movie and I was utterly disappointed. The casting was awful Just awful. Ana was great but the dude playing Christian was actually worse than the first movie. He ruined the film for me by being so boring and unemotional. IMHO. Grace -just no. Mia- no. And where the fuck was Taylor? Yeah, disappointing to say the least. So if you can beta quickly, I need you. PM me.

Chapter 10e

The caravan of black s.u.v.'s sped off towards Escala, leaving behind a mass of twisted metal and an incredible traffic jam behind them on the bridge. Flashing lights and sirens seemed to be everywhere. Christian kept Ana clutched to his chest. He tightened the shoulder harness, trying to keep her safe. The thought of what almost had happened had him trembling almost as much as Ana had been when Taylor laid her in his arms. He knew he should be calling Welch, contacting his father, notifying Andrea he would be in for the rest of the day, but he couldn't. He stared down at her her dark tresses watching her head buried in his chest, the place he never allowed anyone. He felt her breathing level out and realized she had somehow managed to fall asleep. He had come so close to losing her, so close. He bent his head into her hair and let silent tears fall. He had always measured success with money. Always. Yet, if he was honest with himself, money had never brought him anything but problems. Not one day of his life was ever as relaxed as the hours he spent with Ana. She didn't want his money. She just wanted him. Just then they hit a large pothole. As her body jostled against him, he glared at Taylor silently, afraid of waking Ana. He saw Taylor grimace apologetically and knew if he could have avoided it, he would have.

"Christian?" Ana called softly, her voice wobbly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Christian, where are we going. I don't want to go back to your parents. Someone might hurt them. "

Christian smiled indulgently and murmured "always thinking of others" while clutching her even tighter. "We are going back to Escala for now. "

"Do you think it is safe there?"

"Yes, We will be safe there. Let my security team do what they get paid for, ok?"

Ana looked hesitant.

"You trust Taylor don't you?" Christian continued. "Remember how he found us and he didn't even know your name!"

Ana smiled weakly at the memory, but nodded. "You're right. But I think we should hurry up with you taking my virginity. Just in case."

"Not tonight. We've both been thru too much. Let me run you a nice hot bath and put you to bed." A terrified Christian replied, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"W-Will you at least sleep with me?"

"Absolutely." Christian thought how he had listened to everyone but himself. Flynn, his mother, Even Taylor. What was he, a fucking sub? Christian thought about that. Flynn, his mom and Taylor, did he always give in to them? He d think about it later. Right now the only thing important was keeping Ana safe. Tightening his embrace, he growled "I swear Ana, you're never leaving my side again."

Taylor looked in the rear view mirror grimly and thought how fucking lucky they all were that the young lady in the back seat was alive and apparently uninjured. Sawyer had some bruises but for the most part he was okay too. Trying to kidnap someone on a bridge took big balls and deep pockets. None of it made any sense. The drug cartel theory made sense except Ana had no drugs and didn't do any drugs so even if it was true, why would a drug cartel go balls to the wall for a young , innocent college kid. Why?

He pulled into Escala feeling tense. Normally, coming home after a tough day brought a sigh of relief. Not today. Unless he was very much mistaken, he would be looking for bad guys behind every pillar and post for a while. His eyes darted around the garage as he waited for his team to get in place and for someone to give the okay from upstairs. Grey demanded to know what the delay was and Taylor just glared as he replied, "Just being cautious, sir."

They got the all clear and Grey insisted on carrying Ana. Even as they walked into the penthouse, Taylor couldn't relax. He waited expectantly until Grey stopped, midway across the room. Taylor was expecting the violent shitstorm of Greys temper. He didn't like it but he could handle it. What he wasn't expecting was Grey mouthing the words "Thank you, "

Grey entered the bedroom and Taylor didn't see him again until the house phone rang. Taylor picked it up immediately and Grey just growled "My office in 10. "

"Yes, sir." Taylor acknowledged, glancing at his watch, then returning to his iPad and reviewing the summary he had already written. He glanced at his notes and frowned. The boss wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ana cried silently in the tub, ignoring Christian, trying to come to terms with the danger she suddenly found herself in and wondering who would possibly do this to her. Part of her was aware that she was naked in a large tub and that Christian was washing her; washing her everywhere. She should feel embarrassed being naked in front of him, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything at all except fear and exhaustion. The only enemy she had was Kate. Kate might be jealous, but she wasn't stupid. She might be rich, but was she wealthy enough to do everything that had happened? It made no sense!

She felt Christian as he bundled her into a warm fluffy robe and started blow drying her hair. She wondered idly why she couldn't remember him washing it. Sneaking a look at his face, she saw nothing but guilt and defeat. She felt her spirits sink. If Christian Grey couldn't keep her safe, no one could. The next thing she knew, he was carrying her to bed. He offered her tea and anything she wanted to eat. Ana couldn't swallow past the lump in her throat. She shook her head no and started to cry harder because Christian was so kind. He slid in beside her and pulled her close, whispering reassurances until they both fell asleep.

Christian awoke and looked at the clock, surprised at the time. He gently eased himself away from Ana and stood standing there, he just looked down at her sleeping. She was so god damned beautiful. He felt anger surge at the thought of anyone even thinking about harming her. He padded out of the room silently as the rage inside him slowly bloomed.

Taylor knocked and then entered. He knew immediately that Grey was already at his limits. He looked at the tell-tale signs, from his eyebrows to his lips, to the redness on his ears and face, Grey was going to blow sky high the first chance he got. Taylor immediately revised what he was going to say and the order in which he would reveal things. He needed Grey, cool, calm, and collected. He needed that sharp mind that never missed a thing. He needed the CEO businessman, not Ana Steele's boyfriend. Taylor closed the door behind him firmly.

Christian glared at him. "Well, what the fuck is going on? What the fuck happened today? You think what happened today is going to make her feel fucking safe? Well? Talk to me god damn it!"

"Sir. There have been developments." Taylor replied calmly and reached for the bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He glanced Grey's way and saw the quick nod and poured two fingers into each.

"Sir," he started, handing one tumbler to Grey, "We have uncovered info on Katherine Kavanaugh. She has been dealing with a Mexican drug cartel and giving them info on local gangs in Seattle. In return, she got cocaine to sell on campus from local gangs like Deuce 8. This been going on for a while. Barney has her on security tapes accepting packages from a car and then running back into her building. It looks completely innocent until you find out who the guy is and who owns the car. Then it's not so innocent. Your laptop, sir."

A face lit up on the screen in front of Christian. Dark, Hispanic and cruel looking. He heard Taylor drone on, the man was a collector for Deuce 8. He was known as El Aguila. It means 'the eagle,' and like an eagle, once he got his claws into you, he never let's go. According to the video, Kate had only just started exchanging vast sums of money with El Aguila. The last time he gave her the package, she didn't give him any money.

"Sir, Welch and I agree, she stiffed El Aguila and blamed Ana. She probably told him Ana has the drugs. This would explain the break-in at her apartment. Unfortunately, there's more. Surveillance on Elena Lincoln revealed a great deal. First, we weren't the only ones watching Mrs. Lincoln. There was someone from security for Kavanaugh Media. We assume that means Eamon Kavanaugh is involved. Sir, if you would look at the video of Ms. Kavanaugh..."

Christian stared down at his laptop watching Kate Kavanaugh pull into Elena's driveway. Kate Kavanaugh!

"You will notice sir when she arrives, she is empty-handed. When she comes out, she is carrying a small box. Ms. Lincoln walked her to the car and seems quite happy."

"Please tell me you are not thinking what I am thinking, Taylor."

"We think Elena just sold some of her videos, but we all know Ms. Lincoln. She never puts all her eggs in one basket, and she would never deal with someone like Kate unless she was just using her. She might have sold her blank tapes for all we know. It's when she starts dealing with some of your business competitors that we will have a real problem on her hands."

"You don't think this," Christian extended his hands to the laptop, "is a real problem? A gang of drug fiends after my girlfriend? Her very life is at stake! How dare you, Taylor!"

"Sir, if I could explain..."

"Explain what?" Christian roared as he stood and started pacing.

"The F.B.I. is involved."

"What?" Grey screamed and began flinging everything he could get his hands on at Taylor.

Taylor was able to catch the laptop and used it to shield himself from the smaller items. The tumbler of scotch hit the laptop solidly, exploding into pieces, nicking his forehead and jettisoning scotch all over Taylor. When there was nothing left to throw, Christian sank back down in his chair and looked at Taylor glumly. He mumbled an apology.

"Sir, it may not be as bad as it sounds. Reynolds used to work for the FBI and Welch has connections there as well."

"What good can that do us?"

"I don't know sir, but never underestimate the value of friendship."

"Do we have any plans?"

"We are working on it, sir."

"Well, work faster. I'm almost afraid to ask, but is there anything else?"

"We thought it might be a nice time for Mia and your mother to visit France?"

Christian's head sagged, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He thought about it but then just simply said "No. Not yet."

"But sir ... "

"No. I said fucking no! You can make up a backup plan though. Have you increased security?"

Taylor bit his tongue as another errant stream of scotch washed over the small cut on his forehead. He used his handkerchief and swiped it away, answering, "We've doubled the security on everyone except you and Miss Steele. You are both under maximum coverage."

"Good. Get back to work."

On the other side of town, Eamon Kavanaugh sat at the head of a table listening to his chief of security give his report on the Elena Lincoln surveillance. Security explained they were not alone. Grey security was there as well. Also, there was an unexpected guest. The screen on the wall came alive, showing video of his daughter arriving at Elena Lincoln's house, in her own car, no less. Watching the victorious grin on her face, Eamon was sure she had purchased at least one tape. Well, his daughter owed him that tape, at the very least. Without it, how would he ever get his business back?

He was planning how to approach Katie when he heard his security say FBI. He looked up startled. "What do you mean FBI?"

Security went on to explain the FBI had Elena Lincoln under surveillance. Kavanaugh asked why but no one knew, though there were rumors. Rumors that she liked young men, very young men, young teenagers between 13-16. Kavanaugh growled his distaste and found his thoughts wandering to Anastasia Steele. Katie had said she was selling drugs and had stolen her jewelry. He hadn't believed it then, and he didn't believe it now. Anyone who knew anything about Grey knew he abhorred drugs of any kind. He'd seen the footage from the bridge today, and it was scary stuff. The ratings had skyrocketed. If Grey was still associating with Anastasia Steele, it meant only one thing. Katie lied. He sighed in disappointment. Reluctantly he gave security orders to investigate his own daughter. He needed to speak to Grey.


End file.
